


保密协议

by Lynnmix



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: ABO AU, M/M, This is not a story about them but a story that they play a part., reality divergence, strong political implication
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: abo间谍au。因为abo设定的特殊性，本文含有大量可能会被解读成支持极权主义和种族歧视的内容，但本文所介绍的世界观以及角色的观点与现实毫无联系，仅仅为作者基于abo世界的人类特点（即种族间存在显著的智力、体力差异）做出的假想。本文所有的观点带入现实都会因为“现实中人类并没有abo差别”而不成立，还请各位以平和的心态阅读。原创角色的设定联动《箱庭》 https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875458/chapters/8662003





	1. 过往的罪行

**“从今以后，你不属于alpha** **、beta** **、omega** **中的任何一类。”**

 

银发男人把药片放在舌头上，接了一杯冷水一饮而下。在感受到那股凉意运动到胃里之后，他去洗了个澡，然后穿着浴袍回到床上，一边等待头发自然风干一边继续昨晚的阅读。负责情报整理的新人显然是个无法理解“概括”这个词汇意思的低能儿，不过他们正需要这样只会讲废话的家伙来和政府周旋，男人记下对方的名字，决定今早就完成这项人事变动。他抬头看了看表，然后继续埋头苦读，字数冗余的情报是专业技能的硬伤，但是用来打发时间再合适不过。

从服用到药物起效大概需要二十分钟。

他打开衣柜。

十分钟之后，间谍头子dalv plasmius带着他那标志性的傲慢和沉郁迷人的朗姆酒气息，气势十足地走进argus的分部大厅。

他们所在的区域叛乱依旧在镇压过程中，有情报称叛党获得了某种来源可疑的非法科技的支持。和普通的收集敌国情报不同，这类针对国内的调查总是会遇到很多困难。不过要说dalv在将近二十年的间谍生涯中学到了什么的话，那就是对你的人民，千万不要心慈手软。

非法科技的流出无非两种途径，要么是叛乱的alpha互相勾结走私，要么就是大学的秘密研发，而往往这两者会交织在一起，alpha们带来图纸或者少量原型，大学进行批量生产和改装维修。但是这些人往往行事隐秘，他们绝对不会蠢到使用公共实验室来研究非法科技，而警员没有挨家搜查的时间也没有侵犯公民隐私的权力。所以他们需要argus进行窃听、监控，并让可疑分子人间蒸发。

当然，最后一项并不在他的管辖范围内，几乎所有的涉及人命的行动都会被提交到他的顶头上司那里，再由那个光是个头就极有震慑性的女人带着她的仿生人部队执行。毕竟dalv的身份只是argus分部的一个普通的alpha间谍头子，生杀予夺还是要交给位于本部的老板。

没有明确指向性的忙碌和无所事事并没有什么区别，放出去的情报收集人员最早也要到下午才能拿来每一条街上的每个住户的基本资料，他用等待的时间处理文书工作，实在看不下去的时候就随便看看监控摄像的画面。负责修理监控的人员因为昨天不幸进入战场而只能一块一块地回来，到今天为止依旧有两条街处于监控死角。

然后他就看到有人，确切地说，有两个人一前一后地贴着街道快速地行进，很快走进了监控器的视野之外。间谍习惯性地把刚才那段录像切回去放大重播，那是一男一女，黑发男人体型庞大，像个alpha，而女人有着相当惹眼的金棕色头发，可能是个omega，毕竟她跟在男人后面，两人的打扮也很像情侣。

黑发的巨大男性和金棕色头发的女性，这样的情侣组合他只知道一对，但全国上下这样的男女要多少有多少，他不能只因为过去的感伤就对他们妄下定论——直到住民资料被送到他手上之前。

他拿着标准照和身体数据与监控记录比照确认了数次，才放下手中的文件，着手拟定密切监视名单。

相信他的下属们看到位列第一的两人也不会有什么意外，毕竟他把他们放到第一位的理由非常充分。

Jack Fenton & Madeline “Maddie” Fenton，beta，生物医学专业，多领域发明家，大学期间曾引发试验事故，致与其同行的一名alpha男性死亡。其女jasmine “jazz” fenton是当地大学的读书会成员，曾数次参加过向政府表达不满的游行示威；其子daniel “danny” fenton……嗯，过于平常，毫无可疑之处。

间谍目送着换上伪装的男男女女离开分部大厅，从不同的出口离开这栋建筑。他一直等到全员就位，监控摄像头重新上线，才决定结束今天的工作，回到地下居所。

没有人能够承受百眼巨人的凝视。他面对着空荡荡的餐桌，举杯。

只可惜时隔二十年的复仇并没有预想中的那么甘美。

 

至今没有任何人对dalv plasmius的身份感到怀疑，哪怕这位26岁的alpha在vlad masters死去的那天凭空出现出现在户籍簿上，并且长相声音都和vlad masters一模一样。全世界都对vlad masters的死深信不疑，那个可怜的alpha在大学做实验时仪器爆炸，送往医院之后伤重不治。

间谍头子至今都珍藏着那天的报纸，一个masters的死仅仅被登在讣告栏上，这可不是什么寻常的事情。

Masters一词曾在建国之初被作为禁句封杀，所有关于他们的记录都被当作不可供任何人检视的信息进行封存。在共和之前，他们的统治至少持续了一千年以上，他们是暴君的后裔，alpha中的alpha，其信息素具有令人臣服的效力。但因为末代的家族过于依赖信息素的统御，主族频繁地近亲结合，王朝衰退消亡，被共和国取而代之。但他们并未消失，而是转入幕后，显赫荣光没有丝毫衰退，家族依然盛产政客和富豪。因此即便是作为这庞大家族的远方分支，照理说vlad也难免会出现在镁光灯下，被印刷在某期报纸的头版。

但事实上vlad在二十岁之前一直过着相当平静的生活，这世上除了他父母之外，几乎没人知道masters家还有这么一个青年alpha的存在。当然，这全都要感谢那条流传已久的家族箴言——“安静低调”。不主动招惹不必要的关注，行事如同从未出现过一般地不留痕迹。几十年过去后，不仅外界不知道masters家族有这么一条血脉存在，就连住在首都的亲戚在举行家族聚会时都会忘记发送邀请函。生活中没有多少令人心脏骤停或过速的刺激，vlad的父辈所追求的是alpha们能够拥有的最普通的幸福。

时至今日他无法断言那是否是不幸的引线，但二十年前的vlad masters对此深信不疑。如同所有的年轻alpha，他骄傲于自己的血统，叛逆，渴求刺激，期望能够成就一番事业——毕竟他是个masters，是alpha中的alpha，这血统注定要铸造伟业。因此，和当时的很多alpha一样，他选择学习当时精英云集的生物医学，并因为这个选择，走向了他作为alpha的生命的终点。

 

Vlad masters在大学时期与jack和maddie结识，并对那位女性beta一见钟情。他愚蠢地以为仅靠alpha身份就能轻松赢得maddie的心，殊不知那个女孩患有某种罕见的遗传病——她无法读取空气中的信息素，也因此分不清abo性别。当他意识到这一点的时候已经为时过晚，jack fenton是beta中的天才，不仅智力不输vlad这个alpha，而且风趣幽默，他在vlad还没有反应过来之前就赢得了maddie的芳心。

后来vlad才知道jack也罹患同样的疾病，整件事情从头至尾他都没察觉到那些散发出来的alpha的荷尔蒙和vlad对maddie的恋慕之心。而Vlad就像个蠢蛋一样一直散发着那些示爱的讯号，在maddie身边眼巴巴地等了整整一个学期。

在那个瞬间他似乎明白了为何一直以来同学们对他们三个总是投来异样的目光，那并不是因为他们特立独行，也不是因为jack一直在讲过时的笑话，只是因为有一个alpha像个蠢蛋似的在beta身边摇尾乞怜。这个大学里alpha人数很少且出身平庸，他们那敏感的自尊心经常会成为beta们调侃的对象，而vlad也常常被列入攻击范围。

在冬歇的时候Maddie和jack打算偷偷去外面玩雪，vlad在发出拒绝的声音之前就被从实验室拉走。他们翻过围墙跑到积雪尚未被清理的地方来了一场敌我不分的雪仗，弄了一身湿之后才慢悠悠地往回走。半路上maddie似乎对房檐上的冰柱产生了极大的兴趣，她骑在jack的肩膀上把那些细小尖锐的冰锥一根根掰下来，啪嚓啪嚓的声音让vlad觉得折断的仿佛是自己的自尊。

那天是vlad负责照看机器，等他们回来的时候那东西正好过载。爆炸发生的时候jack眼疾手快地扑倒了maddie，他那作为一个beta来讲过于巨大的体型把娇小的女性beta盖了个严严实实。Vlad站在最前面，在机器过载的时候他第一反应是赶紧关掉电源，他所骄傲的血脉催促着他成为一个英雄。

于是他被里面飞溅出来的液体喷了个正着，滚烫的试验品渗进皮肤，在感觉到疼痛之前他就晕了过去。

他记得他们似乎是在做能够降低omega发情期信息素扩散范围的试剂。

 

之后的事情和讣告中写的差不多，他毁了容，头发一夜之间就变白了，身心都痛苦不已。报纸没有提及的是他体内能够产生信息素的所有腺体因为尚未研发成功的药物的过度渗透而彻底坏死，为了保命，他的父母找来了masters家的“那个人”。

再度醒来的时候他已经不在原来的那个医院，四周的环境特征告诉vlad眼前这个异空间一样的地方是“箱庭”——国内生物医学和药学研究的最顶尖研究室，同时也是一名叫做mistress的alpha女性的居所。Mistress其人性格极为冷漠，因为身体结构特殊而主动要求软禁，她的信息素无法向外散发，全部淤积在血液里，高浓度的“统御”成分仅需要几毫升就能让身强力壮的男性成为她的傀儡。因此整个箱庭中只有她一个人类，其余全部为仿生机器人。但即便如此，她依然是国内顶尖的研究人员，市面上针对不同性别的许多抑制剂都出自她之手。那么被送来这里的自己，想必是遭遇了比预想中还要糟糕百倍的情况。

从麻醉中逐渐恢复的感官开始运作，然后vlad意识到了一件非常严重的事情：他再也闻不到空气中那些墨水味——他的信息素的味道。心头一凉，他不顾疼痛，爬起来检查身上的伤口，除了烫伤，那些有皮下腺体的地方全都有刀口和缝合线。这时候mistress推门进来，将近两米的身高投下巨大的阴影，那张狼一样的脸上一双金色的眼睛盯着他。似乎是明白了vlad的惊慌，她走过来递给他手术记录，然后把他推回床上，用拘束带绑好双脚和躯干。

Vlad一直等到对方离开病房关上门才把那叠纸举到面前，油墨印着那个他不想知道的结果。尽管他生理上依旧是alpha男性，但此后除了医生之外没人会承认他的性别。坏死的腺体全部被切除，他不再属于alpha、beta、omega中的任何一类，他是那只最终只能孤独一人的蝙蝠。想到这一切，从大学开始的这一切，vlad强忍着泪水，但失败了。他哭了一晚上，眼泪浸湿了枕头。

 

加入argus的原因一部分是因为报复心和alpha对权力的本能追求，另一部分是因为这个邀请实在是难以拒绝。毕竟向他提出这个邀请的是mistress，“世界上最强的alpha”，argus的创立者，并且还是他的表妹。家族血缘总是alpha们最看重的东西。

Argus原本作为与政府合作的镇压部队，主要进行的是军事作战，但是近来由于正规军的间谍面临暴露的危险，mistress读出了军方对于间谍的需求。但是以仿生机器人为主要作战力的argus没有多少活人可用，仿生人因为技术限制无法完全模拟真实人类，而mistress自己则因为太过标志性的狼鬃长发和狼脸，早早地就被敌国作为首要目标盯上，危险度甚至排在了总统之前。

所以眼前的这个生前无比低调，足够聪明，且没有信息素，又因为血缘的关系而绝对忠诚的alpha成了她的首选。金色双眼的女性打了两通电话，一通打给总统办公室，另一通打给了家里。

不出半个小时，vlad masters的讣告被印在了报纸的角落，而他手里多了新的身份证和一张写有阅后即焚的地图。

半个小时之后，他循着记忆走进一条窄巷，站在一扇不起眼的黑色木门之前。银发男人深吸一口气：

“dalv plasmius，你将成为有史以来最伟大的一条变色龙。”

 

他带着略有自嘲的微笑从睡梦中醒来，二十年前的记忆依旧清晰得像是刚刚看过的电影。Dalv，不，dalv不曾出生，就像vlad不曾死去。他重复着那些晨起的步骤，谨慎地检查身体周围信息素的浓度。金朗姆的味道非常模糊，可以作为万用基调来进行调整，只要添加适当的修饰，可以表现出alpha、beta甚至是omega的信息素气味，是与他间谍身份最契合的味道。而眼下他身上的alpha信息素浓度正好，vlad心满意足地准备换上制服。

而这时紧急通讯器嗡嗡作响，另一头的观察员像是发现了什么不得了的大新闻，语速飞快，磕磕绊绊。

“fenton家刚、刚刚似乎有什么东西炸了……冒了烟……没有火……哦哦我看到他们了，jack和madeline还有他们的女儿在往外跑……等等！mr. fenton怀里抱着什么，是个少年……让我看看……是他们的儿子，daniel fenton！他在流血！他们要去的地方是医院！快跟上他们……现在他们已经离开房子了，我们是否要进去？”

“让位于同一建筑物里的人过去，避免被其他住户发现。不用担心破坏现场，可疑的东西能拿的都拿走，带回去立刻分析，这是一次试验事故，我想你们都明白我说的意思。到了医院之后，不管你们扮成医生还是什么，说服fenton夫妇立刻回到他们家中，别让他们的女儿跟过去。在那里将那两个人给我抓住，和叛军分开，别让他们知道彼此的存在。”

“了解！然、然后呢，长官？”

“然后我们需要一场燃气爆炸。”

“好的长官！呃……祝您有美好的一天！”

他才意识到刚才讲的话语里全程带着笑意。


	2. 孔雀的尾羽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强暴车

**“间谍入门101** **：永远只相信你自己。”**

 

摆在daniel fenton面前的事实很少，但不意味着它们很好理解：

他遭遇了一场试验事故，虽然捡回了一条命，但不知为何他的信息素没有了。

他的父母在他昏迷的时候回了一趟家里，死于一场燃气爆炸。

Jazz说他们是被叫做孔雀的组织抓走了，但daniel根本就不知道那东西除了动物之外还能是什么，然后jazz就去参加了抗议游行，之后她也不见了。

那之后sam和tucker来看过他几次，sam的老古板父母在了解了情况之后主动邀请daniel住在他们家里。

 

Daniel隐隐觉得这些事情之间一定有些内在的联系，但不知从何下手。他大概能猜到这一切一定和自己遭遇的事故有关，毕竟离这里不远的地方正在打仗，说不定是那个仪器爆炸被当成炮火，招来了政府或者反叛军的注意。

父母在回家取钱和证件的时候被炸死了；而Jazz……尽管她有可能是去参加抗议时和其他激进分子一同被逮捕拘禁，但Daniel的直觉告诉他，这一切都和那个叫孔雀的东西有关。然而即便怀疑在脑海中如同鹫鹰盘旋于腐肉之上，一个双亲亡故的14岁beta男孩也做不了什么，他只能克制自己不要回头，向前走。

出院之后Daniel用胡思乱想来试图让自己乐观起来。他不是战争中唯一失去父母亲人的孤儿，他的生活还得继续，住在Sam家也没什么不好，至少一日三餐都不是黑暗料理，尽管他确实怀念那些怪异的味道。对于beta来讲，有没有信息素似乎都不碍事，Dash照样欺负他，Paulina照样不会多看他一眼。没了信息素除了让他变得有点难找之外，对Daniel的生活并没有什么影响。

然而这样的日子并没有持续多久。

 

一周后他放学路过自家被炸毁的房子，发现里面不太对劲。少年蹑手蹑脚地向残骸深处走去，他穿过客厅，发现主卧的门开着。

Daniel屏住呼吸站到了门后，把身子探了进去。

他只看到了一个穿着军装的银发背影。那人穿着的是不属于政府或反叛军的黑色军服，从背面看不到领章和肩章，只能看到袖口的金色条纹和闪闪发光的扣子；黑色的帽子虽然扣在床上，但daniel离得太远，实在看不清那上面的徽记。尽管少年向来对军事毫无兴趣，不过他可以确定这个男人肯定不是还在打仗的战士，也不是在后方负责指挥的军官。某种可怕的直觉让Daniel觉得这身黑军服和“孔雀”有关。那银发男人在床头的书柜中翻找着什么，专心致志，似乎没有发现Daniel在他身后。少年的心几乎要跳出胸口，他一边感谢那场消除他信息素的事故一边安静地倒退，直到离开家门之后才飞也似的跑走。

那一刻，Daniel觉得某种可怕的事实正逐渐在自己面前被揭示开来，他的父母绝对不是死于事故，甚至可能根本没有死；他的姐姐也绝对不是因为参加抗议而被拘禁。一切自始至终都与黑军服，或者说，与“孔雀”有关。

当晚daniel终于鼓起勇气询问自己的Alpha好友何谓“孔雀”。哥特少女的神色突然变得紧张，一把捂住了他的嘴。

“看我口型。”她说道。

_“孔雀的尾羽是Argus_ _之眼。”_

 

根据sam的描述，argus是一个为政府工作的秘密组织，专门负责国内外的情报收集和叛乱镇压，行事低调手法残忍；至今没人知道其领导人是谁，不过大致可以确定操纵这个庞大组织的人一定来自国内几个显赫的alpha家族之中。Manson虽然也是庞大的alpha家族，但他们向来专注商业和科技研发，与政治无缘，所以自然没和这个组织有什么直接接触，但凭借多年的观察，在镇压叛乱过程中普通民众的“意外”失踪，几乎全部都是argus所为。许多人从此人间蒸发，许多人的尸首在第二天呈现出极为凄惨的姿态被悬吊在家门前的灯柱上，尽管有人会在距离家乡很远的地方重新出现，而且即便是放出来的人里面，也有不少人像是被强行替换了之前的人生一般，对过去的事情呈现出完全失忆的状态。

考虑到jack和maddie科研人员的身份和jazz激进的立场，这次他父母的死和姐姐的失踪，也很有可能是argus下的手。

在此之前Daniel Fenton从未意识到自己的生活一直浮于这世界的表层，深渊一直在他脚下，只不过因为隔了一层玻璃就让他一直将那错以为是黑色的坚实土壤。而如今那层玻璃被从脚下抽走，少年向着深渊坠落，跌入时代的浊流。在他看不到的深处存在着千百只永不闭合的眼睛，静静观察着翻涌的暗潮。

可是这一切为什么偏偏发生在他们身上，为什么不幸偏偏要选择在这个时候悄悄降临。

“可是他们什么都没做……”少年几乎不能控制自己的情绪，他的声音带着哭腔。

“任何人在被调查之前都是清白的。”sam递给他纸巾，年轻的女性alpha温柔地握住他的手，“我很抱歉。”

Daniel低着头，眼神变得灰暗。他何尝不想让这一切全都回到那场事故之前，拉住他的父母，不让他们启动那台机器，劝住他的姐姐，不要参加什么愚蠢的集会；如果他们不去招惹那些不必要的注意，不给那个该死的眼球巨人以可乘之机的话，他们一定还能像往常那样享受着无知的幸福。

或许他应该在那场事故中死掉，至少那样就不用去面对这一切，压在他面前的黑暗无时无刻提醒着他的无力，但即便如此，daniel也不想接受绝望的结局。

除了接受现实之外，他还有另一条路可走。

jack fenton在大学时代是不输于任何alpha的天才beta，他父亲能做到的事情，daniel一定也可以。回家路上发生的事情在脑海中闪回着，最后停在那个银发男人毫无察觉的背影。

Argus的间谍没有发现那个就站在他身后不到五米距离的男孩。

一个危险的念头从他的脑海中冉冉升起。

“嘿，sam，你还记得你扮成omega，然后把dash训得服服帖帖的那件事吧……那时候你是怎么做到的？”

哥特少女愣了一下，然后露出了有些为难的神色。

“你……干嘛问这个？”

Daniel把自己的想法讲给了她。

“这太乱来了！danny，这可不是恶作剧，如果出事的话你会被他们抓起来的。”

“如果那样能找到我父母的话，我接受这个结果。”他看着对方淡紫色的眼睛，读出那双眼睛中的担忧和不舍，“听着，sam，我知道你和你的家人都很关心我，但那毕竟是我的父母，我的家人。我必须去。”

她反握住少年的手，轻轻抵着额头。Daniel听到了她声音里的哽咽。

“……换做是我的话，我想，我也会这么做。”眼泪在她眼眶里打转——她没有告诉danny自己的叔叔就是死于argus的镇压部队之手，那骇人的场景即便是经过父母之口也给少女留下相当深刻的阴影——但即便如此，她虚弱地微笑，“我会帮你，我发誓，就算他们不帮你，我也会竭尽全力。但是danny，你得答应我，要活着回来。”

“我会的，sam，我会的。” 他轻轻地抱住啜泣的少女，拍着她的后背，“你是我最好的朋友。”

 

Manson家虽然权力不大，但门路很多。在daniel把自己的计划讲给sam的父母之后，那两人沉吟了一会就点头同意了。

将一个beta伪装成其他性别是很简单的事情，因为他们的信息素并没有alpha或者omega那样难以掩盖，更何况现在daniel就是白纸一张。manson家利用商业往来偷偷夹带一些处于法律灰色地带的药物易如反掌，但是在argus的监视之下他们不敢冒这么大险，好在sam还有当时恶作剧的时候留下的库存。

整件事唯一的问题是他们谁都不知道这个药的运作原理，sam拿到的黑市商品是从某个实验室流出的第一批次。尽管唯一一次使用的时候并没有什么副作用，但为了防止出现医疗事故，daniel在他们的建议下先尝试服用了那瓶药剂的四分之一。半个小时之后daniel开始散发出一股淡淡的omega的香味，获得了manson家所有人的一致好评，就连sam的母亲，一位真正的omega，都觉得那气味真实极了。

更巧的是最近正好有几个可疑的平民从其他城市迁入，sam的父母怀疑那是argus调来的人手。而那几个迁进来的人据说都是omega，他们在那群人抵达城市之前就绑架了其中和daniel身高相仿的一个，制造出来的人员空缺正好能够派上用场。

Daniel的形象估计早就暴露，所以少年肯定不能只带着一身omega气息就大摇大摆地进入一个戒备森严的间谍组织总部。比对着本尊的照片，Sam亲自操刀设计了他的新形象：daniel的黑发被用一次性染发膏染白，绿色的隐形眼镜盖住了原本的蓝色虹膜。他们只对发色和瞳色这种简单而关键的地方做了调整，没对少年的面部做过多的修改——因为那样的伪装极容易剥落穿帮，只能希望到时候浓郁的催情气息能顺利地影响那些alpha的判断。

深夜时分他悄悄地混入了新人的队伍，裤兜的左边放着能让他变成omega的信息素代用品以防药效过早消退，右边放着有顺行性失忆效果的强效镇定剂——多亏了manson家的关系，毕竟这种处方药对于平民来讲并不好买。

接下来的事情意外地顺利，因为现在argus对他们的了解除了照片之外只有指纹和视网膜，而这两者在拥有其持有人的情况下非常容易仿造。他顶着那个名字，穿着直接从那人身上扒下来的衣服，骗过了门卫，通过了门禁，进了argus的大厅。已经过了人事部门的工作时间，他们的身份登记得等到明天才能进行，带路的人草草地分配了住宿地点，人手一份地发了平面图和均码制服之后就忙着下班了。

行动开始。Daniel把之前剩下的四分之三瓶信息素代用品倒进嘴里，在药效起效之前他需要把自己藏好并记住这个地方的平面构造图，一旦omega的气味开始扩散，他就得立刻一边躲着人群一边接近总指挥室，骗过守卫，进到总指挥室里，放倒这一切的主谋，然后伪造释放囚犯的文件。

这种听起来就麻烦的行动可操作性低得要命，更不要说daniel冒着生命危险，唯一可能算是好消息的是他被强奸的概率比真正的omega要低——毕竟beta对于alpha的信息素感知并不那么灵敏。

 

不过无论如何，在两个小时之后他都没有了退路和重来的机会。

他现在在空无一人的盥洗室里，距离总指挥室还有一个转弯，还有至少两个alpha要应付。他有点担心身上的信息素不足以骗过那两个目测就身经百战的家伙，那两个alpha看上去就一副“omega什么的我们见得多了”的样子。但是已经到了这个份上，总不能功亏一篑，因此Daniel决定冒一次险。

他把兜里备用的那瓶信息素代用品也喝了。

由于之前已经喝了将近一瓶，这次摄取的药物起效异常地快。他周围的气味很快就发生了改变，由普通的omega气味变成了即将发情的omega的气味，信息素中淡淡的催情物质让少年自己都有点兴奋。Sam曾经不止一次地向他抱怨说男性alpha们都是用下半身思考的动物，家里的单身男性alpha一闻到发情的omega的气味一个个都兴奋得智商清零。以上的信息构成了daniel的计划：一个对自己的发情期不知所措的omega，接到来自总指挥室的秘密通知，要求自己前去接受特殊的训练课程——那些小电影里一定有类似的剧情。

Daniel看着镜子中的自己，不知道是不是副作用的关系，男孩的脸有点发红，就像是发烧了一样。不过除了内心有点兴奋之外，身体目前还没什么其他的感觉，daniel对着镜子稍微调整了一下自己的姿态，深吸了一口气，向着那扇红色大门走去。

面对守门人的询问，他一边回想着临走前sam给他恶补的黄色小电影一边满嘴跑火车，试图演出即将发情的omega间谍的神韵。气息不稳，说话磕绊，眼神游移，双颊泛红……还有，呃，还有什么来着？要一个从来没发过情的beta来演小黄片里的东西实在是强人所难，迫不得已之下daniel连生理卫生课上的知识都活学活用。Omega发情的时候不仅会勃起，还会有极为明显的自体润滑反应，但后面这种行为在beta身上只有性兴奋且被插入时才会发生，daniel估摸着那和裤裆上被人倒了一杯水应该差不多是一个感觉，于是夹紧双腿，伸手捂住了屁股。

这简直是毁灭性的演技，现在他看上去完全就是内急憋的。

不过这或许是印证了sam的那句“发情期alpha都是傻逼”，或许是daniel脸上的潮红让人忽略了那糟糕的演技；两位守门人面面相觑了一番之后选择了相信两腿之间的判断，用下流的眼神打量了daniel一番之后便放了行。少年走过去的时候还拍了一下他的屁股。

“嘿，你那口袋里是什么？”身后传来了alpha沙哑的声音。

“避孕药！”

Daniel想骂人，但任务要紧。所以他小声回答，稍微加快了步伐，向总控制室的内部走去。

 

这里面的格局完全超乎daniel的想象，总控制室并不是一个房间，而更像另一栋建筑，不过那些房间里装的似乎并不是人。门全都没有锁，他挨个轻轻打开去看里面，模样长得差不多的男男女女或坐或躺，都一副正在休息的样子，但房间里的布置都不像是总指挥官的地盘。

他现在一身诱人的百利甜酒味，腻乎乎地环绕在自己周围。Beta对omega的信息素尽管会有生理反应，但心里的烦闷大于身上的燥热，daniel知道自己可能撑不了多久就要变成一碰就炸的火药桶，所以在那之前他最好赶紧找到那个害自己家人被关起来的家伙，然后在用镇定剂放倒对方之前，先结结实实地在他脸上来一拳。

在耐心快要耗尽之时他终于打开了正确的门。门后的房间宽敞明亮，深红色的地毯铺满地面，天花板上的吊灯投下明黄色的光，墙面做了隔音处理。实木书柜在两侧一字排开，上面整齐放着资料。与门相连的那堵墙上挂着显示器，监控着argus大厅和这个城市的一举一动。

最后daniel把目光落在房间的中央。厚实的红木桌后面坐着那个那天穿着黑军服的银发男人，对方大概是闻到了他的气味，如同深海一样的蓝眼睛正打量着自己。

少年突然觉得自己穿着的这件均码衬衫的领口稍微有点紧。他被盯得浑身发毛，几乎忘记了台词。

银发男人闻了闻空气中的味道，露出了笑意。他站起来，走到daniel身边。

“用间谍训练这种蹩脚借口，真是个勇敢的孩子。说说看，想让我怎么标记你？”低沉的声音带着呼吸入侵他的耳朵，那个有着朗姆酒香气的alpha开始亲吻他的脖子。

他上钩了吗？daniel不敢确定，不过看起来对方似乎不是第一次遇到这种事。那男人已经把手放到了他的屁股上并且还连揉带捏的，过量使用的信息素代用品散发出来的味道似乎已经把眼前这个alpha拖入发情期。少年被拉近对方的怀抱里，领子被粗暴地扯开，某种肯定不是钱包的坚硬东西正抵着他的下腹。

他气息有些不稳，说话带着颤音。

“长官……别……在这里……”这不是装的，那个男人的亲吻和爱抚确实让未经人事的少年有点想要更多，但一想到父母此刻还被关在这个地方的某处，daniel压下欲火，试图推开对方。他现在完全可以趁着那家伙啃自己肩膀的时候把镇定剂放到嘴里并声称那是避孕药，然后趁着接吻的时候咬破胶囊再把嘴里的液体一股脑地推给对方。但是那样的话这个将近一米九的人肉沙袋就正好会堵住出口，现在他们在地下一层所以男孩没有办法翻窗户脱逃。

再等等，他想，稍微往里一点就好。

银发男人最后在他脖子上轻轻咬了一口，然后后退了几步。他的呼吸略显急促，好闻的酒味不断地钻入daniel的鼻腔。间谍头子把手放在少年的腰部，半拥抱着他走到房间的尽头，他扳下书架中的某个开关，挂着百眼旗帜的墙面开始翻转，露出里面的另一扇安全门。

 

他似乎不介意少年看到安全门的解锁方式——毕竟视网膜和指纹不像密码那样见不得人，只是看到的话并不能仿制。Daniel被短暂地晾到一边，抓紧时间继续演着。

“呜……好热……”他毫无意识地扭动着腰胯，一只手停在唇边，另一只手向下体摸去。从少年唇边溜走的呻吟似乎让这个人更加笃定了自己的行为，他拉开安全门，抓住daniel的领子，把他粗暴地拉进了门内。

少年听到了沉重金属彼此敲击的声音，男人站在他面前，最好的机会即将来临。

这扇安全门是可以从里面轻松打开的，这种类型的门他在sam家看过；而且他们现在已经移动到了门的左侧，如果现在就放倒间谍的话，他也能打开一个足够让自己出去的缝隙。

表演还要继续，不过被人为增加了难度。看来这药物被过量服用的话确实会显现出一些副作用，daniel发现自己不再能像之前面对门卫alpha时那样集中精神，那种原本只是演技的热度似乎确实正在一点点侵蚀他的身体。留给少年的时间不多，他得在对方警觉之前将其放倒。

之前的亲热让他的脸颊因为兴奋而泛红，配合药物对身体的影响以及四周漫溢的催情气息，daniel确信自己看上去就像是一个正经历发情高热的omega。他轻喘着，装作双膝一软向他的长官倒过去，在摸到那身黑军服的时候daniel的双手立刻抓住了它，好像落水之人紧抱最后一根浮木——如果他是个omega的话那么的确如此，眼前这个alpha是他在情欲浪潮中的唯一救星。

Omega的信息素尽管扩散力极强，但也遵循着基本的物理法则。越靠近源头的地方浓度越高，而daniel正努力地把自己凑到这个alpha的鼻子底下。

男孩伸手抓住军官的领带，虚弱地拉扯，在男人低下头的时候立刻环住了他的脖子，顺势送上绵长深情的亲吻。这当然是Daniel实战方面的第一个吻，但再次感谢sam的小黄片补习，少年对于一个“成年人式”的接吻有不少的理论储备。

男孩主动伸出舌头舔了舔对方的下唇，随后感到有一双手摸过自己的脖子，停在了脑后，将自己固定在一个绝妙的位置。daniel的嘴角勾起不易察觉的微笑，用满是渴求的双眼望着间谍的蓝眼睛，然后微微张开被唾液打湿的双唇，整齐的白色牙齿上下分出极小的缝隙，探出了一点鲜红的舌尖。

这是个陷阱，但这陷阱甜美得让人甘愿坠落。

低于体温少许的灵活肌肉入侵口腔，daniel主动伸出舌头与之摩擦缠绕，内心欢呼着胜利。黏膜接触是比皮肤接触更加高效强力的催情方式，唾液中的信息素浓度在一般体液中高居榜首，吃下发情期omega的唾液无异于服用春药。他能感受到那个一直顶着自己的部位比起刚才似乎又涨大了几分。银发男人的体温在升高，性欲如同燎原野火，而理智在它面前不过是干燥的木柴，用不了多久daniel就能听到它们噼啪作响。完美的时机即将到来，少年放开了他的脖子，一只手在他胸前佯作无力地抓挠着白色衬衫，而另一只手则神不知鬼不觉地向兜里的镇定剂摸去。

然后间谍头子突然松开了手，用力推了一把，男孩的后背磕到了墙。银发男人擦掉了嘴唇上的液体，眼神阴暗而锐利，他居高临下地望着男孩，语气里带着嘲讽。

“omega这一套，不管过了多少年，果然还是屡试不爽。”

少年刚刚还在云端的心因为这句话而极速地下坠。他往旁边挪动了一点，试图逃避对方的注视。

“孩子，我不管你是怎么看待指使你到我这来的人的，但他们要么是粗心大意的蠢蛋，要么存心想让你死；无论哪个，你都不该再为他们卖命。”alpha的声音依旧带着情欲的灼痛，但字里行间透露着冰冷的敌意。

“长、长官，我听不懂你在说什么。”他暴露了吗？可是他是怎么暴露的？manson家已经给了他一个完美的伪装，即便现在去argus的人员信息中查证，他的资料也已经位列其中，况且身上的omega信息素真实得连身为beta的自己都有些把持不住。间谍头子越靠越近，daniel被逼入了墙角，战战兢兢地看着对方蓝色的眼睛。

一只手突然向他伸过来，男孩吓得闭上双眼，但那只手只是撑在了他正靠着的墙上。银发男人凑了过来，在他头顶上嗅了几下。

然后那低哑的话语的每一个音节都化作刀锋，撕破了daniel的伪装。

“Daniel fenton，他们给你的信息素是对照女性omega制作的。”

语毕，另一只手卡住了少年的脖子。

 

间谍的手在收紧的同时隔着皮肤将喉管附近的软骨向里推，这个动作令人疼痛不已并且无法呼吸。Daniel立刻抓住了男人的手，脚胡乱地蹬着试图给面前的人造成伤害。但脖子那里难以忍受的疼痛和窒息感很快就让大脑中雾气弥漫，他能感觉到自己的双眼不受控制地向上翻着，昏厥或窒息死亡马上就要来临。

然而命运似乎决定让男孩活得久一点。半晌，那只扼住喉咙的手稍稍松开，向上移了几分，钳住了daniel的下颚，迫使男孩抬起头来。

“不过鉴于你的勇气，我决定在杀死你之前先享用你。”说完，他给了daniel一个极具侵略性的吻，间谍没有像之前那样闭上眼睛，而是保持着和少年的对视。惊恐之中男孩忘记了回应，对方的舌头就在自己的口腔里，他却像是僵死了一般无法咬下。

他已经完全暴露了，并且就要死了，死前还要被眼前这个alpha强奸，而他的身体又在这个时候被药物蛊惑着马上就要背叛自己。眼泪在少年的眼眶中打着转，他的皮肤上依旧燃着情欲的炙热，但皮囊之下的那颗心正逐渐死于绝望的深寒。

“或者，你想先死？”

男孩颤抖着，摇了摇头。

“那就后死吧。”

他呜咽了一声，眼泪流了出来。少年周身的信息素尽管还带着发情期的甜味，但已经被恐惧和绝望稀释到了极致。

间谍将男孩稍长的前发向后拢，亲吻他的额头和太阳穴，逐渐向下，停留在少年的唇上。他刻意散发出更多的alpha信息素来催情，那沉郁的朗姆酒味裹挟着发情期的热度将对死亡的恐惧欺瞒为令人战栗的快感，因撕去伪装而骤然降低的温度正在回升，很快他再度嗅到了omega信息素中的甜腻。

Daniel觉得自己一定是疯了，明明已是将死之人，他的身体却依旧在药物的摆布之下对alpha的信息素做着回应，原本因为绝望而僵死的身体再度从内里翻涌起热潮；就连上一秒还压在自己胸口的恐慌也全数被他那一定是错乱了的大脑分解成性快感，在全身的神经里流窜。

他勃起了，充血变硬的阴茎将裤子前面撑了起来。Daniel不知道为什么会这样，下意识地用手按住那里。

间谍看着少年因身体的反应而不知所措，他低沉地笑了。男人抓住少年的双腕，仅有一只手就将它们固定在Daniel身后，他将双膝发软的少年按向自己的身体；另一只手则目标明确地向下探去，隔着厚实的布料，揉弄Daniel的下体。

军服裤子比他平时穿的要肥大一些，而此时此刻那多余的空间正给了间谍可乘之机。男人用掌心磨蹭着顶端，稍微收拢五指磨蹭着那根发硬的柱体；然后他松开手，爱抚向着两腿之间更深的地方移动，指甲隔着几层布料搔抓着会阴，Daniel试图向后躲开这种陌生的感觉。间谍停下了动作，似乎是觉得隔着几层布料不能很好地刺激那块敏感的地方似的，将手收回了一些，转而去揉搓逐渐绷紧的囊袋。

对于一个没有任何性经验的男孩来说，这一切已经远远超过了他的承受范围。Daniel本能地将下体贴上对方的手，想获得更多的摩擦。间谍伸出舌头舔他的耳朵，湿润的触感和水声让这个动作显得极为色情。

前端分泌的液体让那里的布料有一小块潮湿，间谍的加重了手上的力度，很快便让daniel射了出来。

少年因为这突如其来的快感而仰起头，双眼微阖，眼神迷离，黑色的长睫毛微微颤抖，间谍的呼吸声就在他耳边，热气卷着朗姆酒的味道吹进他的耳朵。他射在了裤子里面，内裤上沾满了精液，湿黏的感觉贴在腿上，并不是很舒服，但是却令人非常兴奋。

射精的快感非常强烈，但也非常短暂。那药物的作用似乎也随着高潮而减退了一些，随着呼吸的平复，理智似乎也找到了回到脑中的方法。站在他面前的这个刚刚用手就让他高潮的男人依旧是那个即将杀死自己的凶手，恐慌感再次袭来，daniel想要推开间谍，但无奈自己的双手依旧被牢牢抓住。

而更加要命的是，他现在可以清醒地意识到，自己越是惊慌，那份快感越是强烈。

 

腰部和大腿被人抓住，他感到一阵天旋地转。

“享受你最后的快乐吧，Daniel Fenton。”男人把他扔到床上，拽掉了靴袜，在daniel反应过来之前便压了上去。他抽掉男孩腰间的皮带，把他的双手按在床柱上绑了个结实，“如果你能放松下来享受这个，那么当你死时也不会太痛苦。”

他用膝盖和脚踝压住对方的双腿，看着身下的男孩满脸的慌张，瘦小的身子徒劳地挣扎，绑在床柱上的双腕因为剧烈的动作而被勒出红痕。

“啊……如果你想喊点什么的话……”间谍思考了片刻，决定了下来，“vlad，我的名字。”

“v、vlad……”Daniel下意识地动了动嘴唇，重复着间谍的真名，“求……求你——啊！”衣服被扯开，上身接近赤裸，还没等他说完，间谍就狠狠地捏住了他一侧的乳头。

从少年的反应来看，他比一般的beta要敏感得多，16岁的稚嫩身体在药物的作用下几乎和omega一样脆弱。Daniel尖叫出声，更加用力地挣扎着想逃脱vlad的掌控。乳尖被捏得发疼，但伴随着疼痛，还有一种酥麻的感觉正逐渐扩散。间谍放轻了力道，松开手指，转用指腹揉搓着粉色的肉珠，看着那个青涩的小点在挑逗下充血变硬。几乎不敢相信自己被这简单的动作就撩拨起了情欲，Daniel向上方挣扎着移动，试图把自己缩在床角，他的手被绑在比较高的位置上，因为悬吊的缘故已经有些发冷。

当然，少年的挣扎从来都是徒劳，vlad按住他的肩膀，一只手顺势覆上了daniel的喉咙，他稍微用力卡住那里，并在对方因此而身体僵直的时候一路向下亲吻着已经有些泛红的肌肤，停在了胸口。他用舌尖翻弄了一下已经红肿的一边，然后偏过头去对另一侧的乳尖进行唇舌厮磨。虽然不知道daniel究竟服用了哪种药剂，但很明显，这种药物的副作用正强烈影响着少年的身体，让他进入了对于beta来讲很少见的发情状态。另一侧的乳头在被碰触之前就已经充血挺立，他用牙齿轻轻拉扯，满意地听到了daniel的呻吟。Vlad放开了男孩的脖子和肩膀，一只手托着daniel的腰，另一只手和唇舌配合着继续折磨那两个红点。酥麻的感觉一波接着一波，daniel的腰腿发软，血液和快感都极速向下奔流，发情时的雄性不应期很短，他再次勃起，稍微有些变硬的地方顶着内裤湿掉的部分，沾上了之前射出的精液。

Daniel很害怕，但这恐惧在此时此刻带给他的是无尽的快感，身体变得非常奇怪，欲望已经完全背叛了自己。他从来不知道beta也会这么淫荡，仅仅是被人舔着乳头，他就止不住地呻吟，刚刚射过的阴茎又硬了起来，此刻他甚至还恬不知耻地正挺着胯部试图摩擦对方的下体；然而即便知道自己这幅模样有多么不堪，daniel发现自己也没法做什么，他被药物拖入beta鲜有的发情期，需要一场性爱才能缓解那将恐惧曲解为快感并正逐渐吞噬自己的高热。

他惧怕着这一切，却又因那惧怕而兴奋不已。

“vlad……啊……哈啊……”他的头向后仰，反弓着腰，将咽喉和腹部暴露给面前这个将自己玩弄于股掌之中的人。Vlad终于放过了已经红肿不堪的乳头，欣然接受了少年的屈服。他啃咬着daniel的喉咙和肩膀，留下带血的咬痕，alpha的信息素随着唾液进入了daniel的血液里，不过因为少年是个beta，所以没有标记效果。但即便如此，这个行为本身就已经足够撩人，而且他很清楚，自己绝对不会满足于这种形式的体液交换。

从男孩进门的那一刻，那种百利甜酒味就烧灼着他的自制力，尽管vlad一眼就看穿了少年糟糕的演技，但过量的催情气味让他几乎无法克制自己。他从咬上少年的皮肤的那一刻就硬了，一直到现在，阴茎顶着军服裤子，急切地想插入某个温暖湿润的洞里——口腔或者后穴，有那么一瞬间vlad甚至觉得在少年身上随便开个洞，自己也会一边嗅着血腥和甜酒的气息一边摩擦着daniel的内脏然后射出来。但少年身上的气味混合着恐惧和绝望，比之前纯粹的肉欲要更加迷人，vlad几乎对那味道上瘾。

他解开了皮带，daniel如预期之中一样没有立刻收回手来，他的胳膊已经麻痹了，在之后的几分钟里尽管可以恢复知觉，但也无法做出有效的抵抗。男孩慢慢落下胳膊，手抓着床单，像被欺负了似双眼含泪。两条腿终于摆脱了vlad的压制，男孩蜷缩起身子，衣料尚存的腿折叠起来试图挡住赤裸的上身。

当然，这一点用都没有。Vlad很快就再度缩短了两人之间的距离，他把daniel的上身衣服剥下来扔到床下。男孩细白的皮肤在自己的注视下一点点透出粉色，乳头充血挺立，身体发情的事实无论怎么遮掩都是徒劳。

即便如此，少年还是没有放弃挣扎，尽管那比起挣扎更像是邀请——他带着哭腔断断续续地求饶着，“轻一点”，“不要咬”，但就是没有对性事本身的拒绝。因为之前的挣扎而失去了对方的触碰，快感中断，身体因此不听指挥。在daniel意识到自己在做什么之前，他的手已经隔着衣服揉搓起了阴茎，湿漉漉的布料贴在敏感的地方上下摩擦着，若不是vlad及时阻止，很快他就又要射了。

间谍叹息着再次抓住daniel的手，把它别到少年的身后，用另一只手单手解开了裤子，然后把下身的军服连同内裤一起扒了下来。男孩没有猜到这突然的动作，惊叫了一声，下意识地想要并拢双腿。

只可惜在床上，vlad一直奉行不给对方任何机会的信条。他松开抓着对方胳膊的手，按着少年的膝盖就把daniel的双腿开成接近平角。男孩因为疼痛而叫出声来，间谍松开了手，不知道是因为刚才太过用力还是已经收到了警告，daniel依旧保持着双腿呈m字打开的样子，手撑在身体后面保持平衡。这个将私密的地方整个暴露出来让人观赏的姿势令daniel羞耻得不敢与vlad对视，他侧过头紧闭着双眼，阴茎一下一下抖动着，透明的前液顺着柱身流了下来。

Vlad的手摸上了自己的身体，指尖轻触嘴唇，然后向下画着直线，经过喉结和胸口，顺着腹部的浅沟移动到更靠下的位置。不算柔软的指腹磨蹭着那个涌出黏液的小孔，然后沿着前液流出的方向轻轻抚过柱身，沾着润滑的手指揉弄着会阴。

少年发出模糊呻吟，难耐地扭动臀部，但这些动作全都在那根手指按上后穴的那一刻戛然而止。Vlad没有立刻插进去，而是用沾了前液的手指在周围打转。收到了信号的后穴规律地收缩着，daniel可以感觉到那里面正涌出一股液体，一点一点顺着肉壁向外蔓延。

“v-vlad……”这样的身体让daniel感到害怕而无助，他无法理解为什么自己会对即将杀死自己的人产生渴求，但又无法反驳这种冲动，摇摆不定着将希望寄托于对方。

间谍把手伸到了daniel的身后，托着少年的腰臀让他再度躺下。Vlad半撑着身体，捏着daniel的下巴让他和自己对视。间谍自认在床上还算绅士，所以他决定向对方询问，只不过声音中夹杂了过多的情色以至于整句话听起来并不像个问题。

“你想要这个，对不对？”

手指试探性地插入一点，beta虽然会有自体润滑现象，但不会像omega那样明显，多褶的内壁稍微有些干涩。他没再往里深入，很快便退了出来。少年在他身子底下发出一声不知道是不是同意的呻吟，抓住床单的手指微微收拢。Vlad又看了他一眼，从少年脸上依旧得不到答案，于是他转过身从床头柜子抽屉里拿出润滑剂。

为beta做这方面的准备对于vlad来说并不是很陌生的事情，他手下的间谍很多都是beta，而且很多都和他上过床——对于需要伪装成omega的beta间谍来说，和这位上司兼教官上床是结业考核最重要的一题。

Daniel服用的药物把beta鲜有的发情期给勾了出来，但药物毕竟不能让人立刻长出某些器官。或许daniel表现得像个omega，但beta的身体反应永远都只会是beta，你不能指望他们在插入之前就湿得能浸透床单。他手指蘸了不少自带催情成分的润滑，安抚着少年有些紧绷的身体，再度探了进去。不知是因为发情期的缘故，还是少年明白身体僵直只会让插入的过程漫长而疼痛，daniel仰起脖子急促地小口喘气，全身肌肉逐渐放松。Vlad顺利地插了一根手指进去，温暖多褶的内部将其紧密包裹，随着少年的呼吸，肠壁跟着一松一紧地吸附着那根手指。似乎很满意对方的反应，间谍弯曲手指给予奖励，他很快就找到了daniel的敏感点，一边小幅度地抽送着手指一边按压那处的腺体。男孩在他耳畔止不住地呻吟，带着哭腔的声音比那身甜酒的气息更能催情。Vlad几乎无法再忍耐，于是加快了手上的动作，又倒了些润滑剂，然后加了一根手指。

两根骨节分明的手指在后穴里做着扩张，尽管尺寸远不及真正的alpha的阴茎，但至少能比阴茎更有效地刺激那些敏感的地方。令人浑身酥麻的暖流从后面的小穴流淌到全身，daniel连合拢腿的力气都没有，他甚至已经感觉不到羞耻，满脑子的想法已被情欲征服，欲火燎原之后剩下的只有索求。生殖腔规律地收缩，爱液流出来被手指搅动着和润滑液混合，黏黏的水声听得男孩红着脸不敢看他，vlad把手指抽出来，上面沾着的透明粘稠液体拉出了水丝。

他把手上的东西抹到床单上，抽掉腰间的皮带，解开裤子，拉下拉链。Vlad看着男孩的眼睛越睁越大，目光里写满了惊惧，不过他可以确信自己看到了那层假惺惺的绿色下面翻涌的浊流。Daniel的下身布满了吻痕，阴茎滴着前液，后穴一缩一缩地像是在渴求插入。间谍握住自己的阴茎，用前端在洞口磨蹭，像是之前做扩张那般稍微刺入又立刻拔出；如同预期中那样，少年发出阵阵难耐的呻吟，甚至主动靠过去试图让对方的阴茎插得更深。男孩的身体已经完全屈服，之前的思考也不能继续，现在出现他脑中的，不是被关起来的父母，不是生死未卜的姐姐，也不是等待他回去的manson一家，而是面前这个alpha。他第一次这么近距离地看到alpha的阴茎，vlad的尺寸完全不是教科书上那一句轻描淡写可以形容，粗大的肉棒上布满了青筋，光滑的前端正抵着自己的入口。Alpha通常只会和omega交配，因为只有omega的生殖系统足以承受与alpha之间的性爱，除了尺寸远远超过平均水平之外，alpha在射精后会在阴茎根部形成结，把精液堵在另一方的体内并且保持相当长一段时间以保证受孕。daniel感觉到自己的下身被抬起来，似乎是找到了适合插入的角度，那根在洞口徘徊的肉棒慢慢地插入，狭窄的地方被慢慢地撑开，龟头大力地蹭过那些皱褶，几乎将它们碾平。

男孩的双腿大开，双手紧紧抓着床单，腰背反弓着，发出一声长长的呻吟。那根阴茎慢慢地刺进自己的身体，从尺寸上来讲他们并不合适，穴口和内壁都有很明显的扩张感，不过由于发情的缘故，daniel并没有觉得疼痛。Vlad抓着男孩的腿，最后向前挺了一下后，整根没入到那温热湿润的地方，紧致的内壁吸附着阴茎，间谍不由得发出叹息。

他俯身下去，先是亲了亲少年汗珠密布的额头，然后给了daniel一个几乎让他窒息的深吻。男孩找不到空隙，他被亲得发晕，身体自然地放松下来，后穴似乎也没那么绞紧。Vlad抓住这个机会开始小幅度地抽送，他抓着daniel的大腿让它们挂在自己的腰上，然后将对方带进自己的节奏。

这种抽插的感觉意外地很好，或者说，好得有点过头，敏感的地方被碾压磨蹭，落在唇上的亲吻带着温情，daniel控制不住地呻吟着。从更隐秘的地方流出的爱液逐渐变多，润滑增加后vlad的动作更加用力，他快速地抽插，时不时地停下然后整根抽出再没入，每次他这么做的时候，男孩都会大声叫出来，身体止不住地痉挛，包裹着阴茎的软肉也会紧紧地绞住，试图把这种感觉留在身体里。

他们逐渐找到了彼此契合的节奏，vlad放开了daniel的腿，转而爱抚起身下泛着粉红的稚嫩身体，他刻意忽略了对方渴求高潮的阴茎，从下腹向上摸到男孩的胸前。被放置不管的乳尖立刻对这种触碰起了反应，在揉搓和挑弄之中再次充血变硬，vlad掐住其中一个小点，轻轻拽扯，男孩立刻浑身发抖，不由得抓紧了床单，后穴也跟着一阵痉挛。

完全发情的身体异常敏感，原本没什么感觉的地方此刻都成了情欲的开关，间谍亲吻着daniel的身体，在每一个能引起男孩呻吟不止的地方都留戳盖印。男人轻咬着他的脖子和耳垂，舔弄着男孩红红的耳朵，用低哑的声音在他耳边说着下流的情话。他的下身没有停下抽插，阴茎凶猛地进出着苛责里面的软肉，一步步将男孩推向高潮的边缘。

有什么东西正在体内累积，让Daniel本能地想夹紧双腿，不过鉴于Vlad正在他腿间，男孩只能更加用力地盘住他的腰。这个举动让抽插变得更加容易，间谍很快就把少年带入了更猛烈的节奏，阴茎狠狠地碾着敏感的部位，顶端时不时地能撞到生殖腔的入口。Daniel已经彻底缴械投降，他的手连床单都抓不住，只是轻轻地搭在白色的柔软布料上，半个身子被抬起来，胯部被抓住，被迫配合每一次抽插。若不是身下床铺实在太过柔软，男孩的肩背现在很可能已经被磨得生疼，Daniel模模糊糊地觉得这样的设计大概就是专门为了方便人们交合。不过他已经无暇顾及更多，快感在腰部堆积着，后穴被插得流水，噗呲噗呲的声音烧得他脸颊发红心里发慌，爱液被肉棒带出来沾湿了臀部，他的阴茎也随着抽送的动作而一下一下吐着透明的前液。Vlad低头亲他的眼角和脸颊，听着男人粗重的喘息，少年也跟着大声呻吟。因为角度的调整，对方的阴茎插得更深，温热的东西一下一下戳刺着掩住腔口的软肉，试图找到那地方的入口。

他听到Vlad低哑的声音伴随着喘息在耳边响起，浓郁醉人的朗姆酒气息一下子充满了鼻腔。

“打开它……Daniel，为我打开它……”

几乎就在那同时，Vlad感觉到那环形的软肉有一丝松懈，他用力顶了进去，龟头戳到了最里面的腔壁；Daniel的眼睛眯了起来，无力的手指徒劳地抓握着空气，男孩的脚趾蜷缩着，胯部向上顶起，阴茎颤抖着吐出白浊，半张的口中发出一声绵长销魂的呻吟。

他只靠后面就达到了一次无与伦比的高潮，之前体内累积的热度因为生殖腔的打开而决堤，自下腹慢慢地向全身扩散，温热沉重的快感夺走了所有的力气。Daniel失去了最后一点控制，身体任由本能摆布，后穴紧紧吸附着Vlad的阴茎，小小的空腔更是因为高潮而缩紧，仿佛在央求着被精液灌满。

Vlad又抽插了几次，直到顶到最深处才停下。他开始射精，精液一股一股地射到内壁上。Vlad 甚至能感觉到那紧窄的地方正逐渐被装满，白浊从腔口溢出来，和穴道里的爱液混在一起让那里更加湿润粘滑。他的阴茎根部充血膨胀，紧紧卡在Daniel的敏感点上，在防止里面的东西漏出来的同时，似乎又让男孩经历了数次高潮。

Beta的生殖系统没有Omega那样发达，更何况Daniel是个发育不完全的少年，而Vlad却是个仍在壮年的Alpha，无论是阴茎还是结抑或是精液的量，都远远超过了契合的范围。结紧紧卡住了唯一的出口，精液依旧不断地灌进生殖腔里，Daniel可以感觉到那个地方正在被撑开，像装了水的气球。这个联想让他稍微有点担忧，不过在他开始觉得难受的时候，Vlad 似乎终于射完了。男人侧躺下来，把daniel抱在怀里，亲了亲对方的额头。间谍闻到男孩身上的信息素正逐渐趋于平静，甜腻催情的味道开始变淡，但让人有一种饱足之感，这场性爱——无论事后daniel对此有何评价——都令双方获得至少身体上的满足；信息素不会说谎，少年还停留在余韵中，享受着自己的抱拥带来的温暖。

内壁的痉挛逐渐平息下来之后，下腹的饱胀感开始变得明显，vlad正逐渐软下来，正好卡在前列腺上的结也有消退的迹象。间谍缓缓拔出阴茎，未完全消失的结因为这个动作而再度碾过那些敏感点，daniel张开嘴想试图发出一些声音，但数次高潮之后再度袭来的快感彻底掐断了他的神经，他晕了过去。

在一切变黑之前daniel的视线扫过vlad床边，那里有只孔雀的标本，它收起的尾羽上嵌满了永不闭合的眼睛。


	3. 下陷的黑沼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 审讯车

 

**“这是公平的交易。”**

 

噩梦并没有因为daniel的昏迷而结束，相反地，这一切才刚刚开始。

再度醒来的时候他依旧未着寸缕，但已经不在床上，也不知道过了多久。初次的性事带来的过度疲惫让他的精神不甚清醒，daniel缓慢地从有些模糊的视野中读取自己的处境。他发现了那只孔雀的尸体，这说明自己没有离开卧室。他半躺在一把皮面的椅子上，只有后背和脖子贴着椅背，男孩试图让自己坐起来，但发现自己并不能灵活地移动双手。Daniel的双手被分别用黑色的胶带绑在了同侧的脚踝上，虽然并没有什么胶水粘贴的感觉，但那胶带确实紧紧缚住了手脚，男孩试着挣扎，不过并没有什么用。Daniel的双手双脚被绑到一起，两侧的肢体无论怎么移动都势必会互相带动，少年的肩膀被拉扯得酸痛，他想把手收回来一点，所以他只能将双腿向胸口折叠，并且稍微分开。

他感到股间有湿润的感觉，分开双腿的动作牵扯到了后面，被vlad灌满的小洞里立刻流出了精液，顺着股沟淌到黑色的椅子上。想到自己昏迷前发生的事情，daniel的脸立刻红了起来，身体也有点变热，但一想到那句死亡预告，他不由得发起抖来。

“vlad……”他小声地呼唤对方，声音有点哑，还带着颤。这不是个明智的选择，但至少能让在自己成为间谍案板上的鱼肉之前不陷入被动。

Vlad依旧穿着黑军服，从身后的黑暗中走出来，他的银色头发有些闪闪发光，不过daniel确信那只是因为环境光太暗太柔和而已。间谍的脸上挂着傲慢得意的笑容，那双深海一样的蓝眼睛注视着年轻的beta，他手里拿着马鞭，黑色的皮革鞭舌一下下拍着手掌发出清脆的声音。

男人用鞭子代替双手，抚摸着少年的身体，低于体温的皮革碰到细嫩的肌肤，让男孩的身体不住地颤抖。Vlad慢慢地走到daniel的正面，他的目光落到男孩的两腿之间，精液从一张一合的小孔中流出来，白色的液体在深色的皮革上显得尤为令人注目，也让整个画面显得异常地色情。Daniel被那视线盯得双颊发热，他不安地扭动，想拼拢双腿，但这些动作只是进一步地挤压着灌满精液的地方，越来越多的白浊流出来，男孩的神色也跟着慌张。

“别动，little badger，别动。”vlad伸出空着的手试图抓住男孩左侧的脚踝，daniel像是被那触碰烫到了一样立刻躲开了对方的手。

“别碰我，你这个混蛋。”尽管在这种状态下，男孩依然试图用最凶狠的眼光看着自己，间谍笑了笑，然后向身后摸去。

“这不是我想听到的。”他拿出了一副口塞，很常见的类型，两条黑色的带子中间系着红色的中空塑料球。间谍用拇指把男孩的嘴撬开，他用了很大的力，指甲险些掀起牙龈；daniel尝到了嘴里的血味，他想咬下去，但vlad已经把那个小球硬塞到了牙关之间，牙齿咬上了红色的塑料，然而他的咬合力已经不足以支持自己把那个碍事的东西压扁，男孩只能张着嘴任由对方在自己头后扣上那条改死的带子，无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角留下来沾湿了下巴。

“不过好在之后的几个小时里我不需要听你说话。” 把这个“训练道具”用在daniel身上纯属一时的灵感，主要目的是堵住daniel的嘴，限制他的表达能力。巧合的是，那个口塞刚好是daniel的尺寸，不会太小以至于让男孩有咬舌自尽的空隙，也不会太大造成颌骨损伤或者窒息。vlad当然不打算杀了daniel，也不打算给这具身体制造出什么永久性损伤，至少不是现在。间谍只是诈唬，在对方以为得手之时无情揭穿伪装，然后说出对方的真名并辅以死亡威胁，包括那一场利用人类在极度恐惧下会产生性快感的特点而进行的性爱，目的只是为了能够让少年内心足够慌乱到在这场审讯中露出马脚，或者更好的，说出真相。

银发间谍用马鞭的握柄挑起daniel的下巴，迫使那双噙着泪的蓝眼睛和自己目光相对。

“我要问你一些问题，你用点头或者摇头来回答，明白吗？”说谎是没用的，因为只有两个选项，稍微多问两个问题就会被拆穿；Vlad后退了一点，用马鞭挑起男孩的下巴，“不明白的话，我可以一直给你解释到早上，然后让你成为fenton家最后一个死者……你应该懂我的意思。”

Daniel似乎终于不再犹豫，他快速地点了点头。

“你叫做daniel fenton，父亲是jack fenton，母亲是maddie，呵，Madeline fenton，姐姐叫做jasmine，对么？”

男孩点了点头。

“就读于Casper high，但你并不受欢迎？”

点头。

“你的朋友很少，只有samantha manson和tucker foley与你亲近，他们分别是女性alpha和男性beta，对么？”

Daniel没有回答，这个问题他无法回答。Vlad很明显是在明知故问，说谎没有用处，但如果他点头，那就意味着是daniel自己把他最好的朋友推进了argus的视线——尽管男孩觉得argus早就已经注意到了他们。

Vlad看了他一眼，继续问道：

“在argus纳新的时候顶替缺席的成员，扮成他的样子混进来，装成发情的omega骗过守卫，这都是你自己想出来的？”

间谍突然转移了话题，似乎不想继续讨论daniel的朋友，这给了少年一个机会——至少，他可以把这一切都揽到自己身上，sam他们没必要因为他而被卷入深渊。于是daniel立刻点点头，却没有意识到自己的反应有点太快了。

Vlad笑了一下，就像躲在草丛中的猎手看到一头眼眸清澈的小鹿正毫无自觉地把一条前蹄放在被杂草掩盖的陷阱上。

“所以绑架，或者随便什么方式，让那个身份机密的新生人间蒸发，复制他的指纹和视网膜，用违法的信息素代用品伪装成omega，找到argus的分部……这一切也都是你自己完成的？”

男孩点点头，他的眼睛中多出了某种像是大义凛然视死如归的东西，只可惜对于间谍来讲，那种感情只是让男孩的处境显得更加可悲。

“那么——”他把马鞭收回来，继续放在手里把玩，斜靠在桌子上，“掌握国家机密的人员调度信息，绑架国家重要的军事工作人员，持有并熟练掌握非法科技，企图渗透国家安全部门……Daniel fenton，告诉我，这像不像一个叛军家庭成员会干的事情？”

 

绑在椅子上的男孩发出了一声他从未听过的凄厉哀号，他开始挣扎。Daniel剧烈地摇头，发出呜呜的声音像是想说什么，原本在眼眶中打转的泪水顺着脸颊淌下来，唾液也一股股地从嘴里流出来，从下巴滴到胸口。这比之前被揭穿身份更加令人无助，daniel这才发现自己落入对方设计好的套路中，而现在，他得在sam和自己父母之间做出选择——如果vlad还能宽容大度地再给他一次回答的机会的话。

他看到对方向自己走过来，马鞭靠着椅子被放到一边，一手抓着他的腰，一手托着他的臀，把快要掉下椅子的身体又给抱了回去。男人的拇指按在daniel的后穴上，沾着黏滑的精液揉弄着那个流着白浊的小洞。那双深海似的蓝眼睛一直看着男孩的双眼，并因为他眼中闪过的一瞬间的情欲而露出了满足的神态。像是还没做够似的，间谍在把daniel放到原位之后并没有放开手，而是用食指沾了些流出来的液体，再次侵犯那个狭小的入口。男孩惊叫出声，刚才的绝望和现在的突然袭击让他的身体不知该如何反应，vlad放在他腰上的那只手也没闲着，顺着那柔和的线条一路往上摸到了daniel的胸前；他用手指刮掉男孩下巴上的唾液，然后把那透明的液体抹到了他的乳头上，些许的凉意和滑溜溜的感觉让那两个小点更加敏感，很快就充血变硬。有些昏暗的灯光下那两个红红的肉粒上泛着唾液的水光，竟让daniel联想到蛋糕上被浇了透明糖浆的草莓。

他现在该怎么做？顺从地向对方发出邀请来争取重来的机会？还是剧烈地反抗，把脚踢到vlad脸上？哦不，不行，他的脚被绑着，什么都做不到。Vlad的手指在身体里面搅动，抠挖着更深处的白浊，并且在内壁的敏感处来回磨蹭，这让daniel的身体自然而然地起了反应。男孩想抓住对方的手让这开始变得色情的审讯停止，但他似乎忘记了手脚被缚的事实，他的胳膊没有顺利地抬起来，反而让双腿打开的角度更大了些。

Vlad满意地看着daniel脸上那种惊慌的神色，尽管他不再散发着那种灼烧理智的omega信息素，但根据身体的反应来看，男孩体内的药物还未代谢完全，这个beta依旧十分敏感。

如果说omega产生的信息素会勾起人的征服欲的话，alpha作为回应产生的信息素会让对方产生对于屈服的渴求；在性的方面也是如此，alpha的信息素或多或少会让他们的伴侣产生“想要被插入”的冲动。Alpha间谍依旧散发着朗姆酒的香气，让男孩隐隐有些害怕现在这副身体，明明被威胁了生命，还被侵犯了，但身体像是还不满足一样依旧在积极回应着对方的索求。精液混着爱液从身体里流出来，内壁一松一紧地吸附着插入体内的手指，酥麻的感觉从下面向全身扩散，他无法咬住牙齿，只能任由呻吟声飘出嘴巴，而Vlad又是个该死的技巧高超的家伙，仅仅是插入手指就能让他止不住地浪叫。

等到快感堆积得差不多时，间谍干脆地停下了动作然后抽出手指，把手上的液体蹭到daniel的大腿内侧，然后附身靠过去，他的手撑在男孩的头的两侧。

“那现在能告诉我真相了吗？”vlad看着daniel被泪水沾湿的脸，慢慢地在他耳边低声道。

回答他的是一声呜咽和略带迟疑的点头。

“那，我在问你一遍……这些事情，都是你一个人做的吗？”

泪水冲出少年的眼眶，那具年轻的身体颤抖着，像是马上就要散架，但daniel没有发出任何声音——哪怕是一声低低的哭泣，他低下头，紧闭着双眼，极小幅度地摇了摇脑袋。

“那么，是sam manson或者tucker foley以及他们的家人帮助了你吗？”

如果再给daniel一次机会的话，依旧不知道自己该如何选择。从自己的父母和姐姐被抓住开始似乎一切就成为了定局，他不可能抛下自己的亲人，而sam不可能抛下自己的朋友，他注定要潜入argus，注定要面对vlad，或许唯一可以改变的是他应该在vlad发觉之前杀了他（尽管不太可能），或者，他应该在身份暴露的时候就选择死亡。

死亡。他想到这里的时候不禁抖了一下，事到如今，daniel已经不再怕死，不过与其说他克服了恐惧，倒不如说是因为绝望而不得不接受了这个结果。但死亡不能解决任何事情，尤其是当你的亲人在处于危险之中时，如果你死了，你就永远都不会知道他们之后会遭遇什么，让他们活下来的机会掌握在你手中，如果你死了，那么一切就真的无力回天。

但Vlad似乎有别的打算。

“嘘……别那么急着回答，daniel，现在就揭晓结局未免为时过早。”他抚摸着男孩的脸，拭去眼角的泪水，“我们做一个交易。Daniel，你的胆识令人钦佩，你和你母亲一样勇敢。我得承认，比起当敌人，我更希望我们能站在一边。如果你愿意加入Argus，我就放了你的父母和姐姐，而且你还可以一直保留着那个秘密，直到你愿意把它讲出来为止。”

他看着那双蓝眼睛蓦地睁大，绝望散去，转而夹杂着期许和诧异，便知自己马上就要得手了。

Vlad当然可以在刚才的时候连续施压逼迫少年说出答案，哪怕daniel有胆继续和自己撒谎，他也有的是办法从他的身体上挖掘出真相——daniel服用的药物就是很好的线索，他完全可以直接收集体液送去检测药物成分，然后顺藤摸瓜找到制药厂和购买方。这个世界里唯有alpha之间的血缘是无法背叛的关系，对于其他人，只要符合他们的利益，攫取情报并不是难事。但或许是alpha的征服本性作祟，也或许出于对jack和maddie的报复，抑或是出于对一个别无选择的人的同情，vlad并没有选择强硬的方式，而是突然软化了态度。加入argus当然也是个陷阱，但比起牺牲其中一方，daniel一定会选择以这个方式自我牺牲，只不过被自己的鲜血浇灌出来的果实并不会如同少年想象中那样伟大，相反地，它将浸满苦涩的泪水——因为daniel迟早会主动和自己坦白。而那时，他也可以完成自己的期待已久的复仇，fenton夫妇夺走了他的人生，那么他也要永远地拿走他们所珍视的一样东西。

间谍看到了daniel眼神的变化，男孩似乎想要答应，但像是在担心着什么。他伸手解开男孩头上的带子，把那个小红球从daniel嘴里拿出来。希望在那双蓝眼睛中一点点燃起。他已经被带入vlad的步调，daniel别无选择，眼下似乎只有加入argus才能保证所有人的安全，而面前这个alpha正散发着一种该死的安心感。

从此踏入深渊，成为argus的眼睛，成为无人胆敢凝视的黑暗，而这一切只是为了保护自己所爱的人不被这黑暗伤害。如果这是本小说的话，daniel一定觉得除此之外一定会有更好的方法，让除了坏人之外的所有人都得偿所愿。但即便现实或许真的有第三种出路，一个16岁的男孩在这种情况下也无法急中生智，况且他无论身心都已经处在崩溃边缘，一个溺水之人看到面前飘来浮板，又怎么可能顾得上它上面扎满了铁钉。更何况daniel对加入argus所意味着的事情几乎没有任何了解。

他下巴发酸，声音颤抖，眼泪依旧一个劲地往外流，但daniel知道自己别无选择。

“我……我愿意。”他幻想着自己站在黑色的大池边，闭上双眼，向池中倒去。耳边想起vlad的笑声，黑色的水亲吻着他的身体。

久违的爱抚回到了身上，像是奖励一般地特意去照顾那些敏感的地方，朗姆酒的气息中催情的成分愈发浓郁起来，将二人包围。Daniel有点喘不上气，他微微抬头，vlad顺势亲吻他的下颚和耳廓，留下湿漉漉的红痕。

一阵布料和拉链的声音过后，间谍的阴茎抵着daniel的后穴，龟头轻轻地戳刺了几下之后稍微用力地压了上去。

“欢迎加入argus，daniel fenton。”语毕，vlad猛地挺腰，借着精液与爱液的润滑，整根捅了进来。

Daniel觉得自己本应抗拒，但他惊异地发现身体竟急切而热情地接受了对方的插入。他恨透了Vlad，可同时又期待着这份奖励，之前的性爱太过激烈美妙，让身体食髓知味。无论是alpha、beta还是omega，在发情时大多都会暴露淫荡的本性，过电般的快感让他反弓着腰，一声呻吟冲出嘴巴响在安静的卧室里。

 

omega信息素的效力此时已经微乎其微，没有了百利甜酒的味道作为缓解，适应alpha的阴茎尺寸对于身为beta的daniel来讲稍微有点辛苦。他能很明显地感觉到自己里面被那根粗大的肉棒撑开，尽管不久前还被那根东西插入过，但后穴的反应依旧像未经人事一般，肉壁将vlad的阴茎紧紧包裹挤压，仿佛那样能让对方知难而退。间谍的眉头蹙起，过于紧张的窄穴绞着他的阴茎，压迫感已经超过了令人愉快的地带，反倒有点难受；这让他不敢立刻抽插——尽管里面润滑充足，但相连的地方毕竟重要且脆弱，vlad不想给daniel或者自己造成任何不必要的伤害。

间谍深吸了一口气，下身保持不动，试图用亲吻和爱抚让男孩放松下来。他能理解这一切对于daniel来说已经超过他的承受范围太多，16岁男孩的大脑恐怕还在处理半个小时之前灌进去的信息，vlad现在要做的就是把他从刚才有点冰冷的气氛中拉出来，浸回到那个叫做性欲的热水池里。

“别那么紧张，小家伙，放松下来，别想那事了。”间谍在他耳边刻意用那种色情的低音连哄带骗，胡乱地做着靠不住的承诺，双手一刻不停地游移在daniel的身上。当少年稍微开始配合爱抚的时候，vlad握住了他的阴茎，这让daniel的眼睛突然睁大；间谍撸动着那根尚且稚嫩的性器直到它充血变硬，男孩的双眼也跟着眯了起来。他抓住这个机会送上亲吻，让舌尖带着的唾液成为压垮男孩脆弱神经的最后一根稻草。

朗姆酒的味道进到了嘴里，性器被人恰到好处地抚慰，daniel感觉到自己的身体几乎立刻起了反应。他的双腿开始发软，麻痒的感觉聚集在下腹，咬住vlad的阴茎的地方放松了下来，不再缠得对方动弹不得，反而开始像发情时那样一松一紧地吮吸着，想要被进得更深。

间谍抓着daniel的大腿根，把那块私密的领域再度打开，伴随着羞耻而来异样的兴奋烧得男孩双颊通红，理智马上就要蒸发。Alpha的阴茎有力地进出着，每一次都会碾到那些好地方，daniel已经无法控制自己的身体，在那种麻痒的快感抵达大脑，让少年决定是否回应之前之前，他已经不由自主地抬起了腰臀，颤抖着配合对方的节奏。Daniel觉得头晕晕的，呼吸很乱且时不时地带着呻吟，那根柱体在拔出的时候带出来不少黏滑的液体，让他的股间和腿根都湿漉漉一片。

他的手和脚都在发冷，肩膀被扯得很痛，这个捆绑的方式和放置的地点都让更换体位成了一件不太可能发生的事情。daniel能感觉到沉重而温暖的高潮即将来临，后穴更加紧密地吸附着vlad的阴茎，生殖腔完全打开，但这次他身体疼痛，意识清醒，心里竟有那么一瞬间感到了遗憾。Vlad似乎也快到极限，他用力顶到最深处，把那里面残留的精液挤出去，每一次拔出都有不少白色液体顺着男孩的臀部流到黑色的椅子上，配合着交合的水声让这一切显得无比色情。

过电的感觉让身体时不时地绷紧，但男孩能感觉到自己内部正有什么在逐渐瓦解；vlad身上散发着令人安心的气息，那种味道连同耳边响起的话语一起哄骗着daniel，催促着男孩将自己放心地交给面前这个朗姆酒味的男人。没过多久daniel就高潮了，指甲嵌进皮肤，在自己的脚面上留下一条条红色的抓痕，阴茎颤抖着把白色的粘稠液体射到了腹部。生殖腔如同上次那样收缩痉挛，但与之前不同的是，没有了omega信息素干扰，男孩的身体这次并没有就这样酥软下来，那个小小的腔口反而因此缩紧，把对方阴茎的前端卡在里面。

beta和omega作为普遍具有生育能力的两个性别，在生殖结构上略有差别。比起需要依赖插入者在射精后形成的结来保证精子在生殖腔内停留的omega，beta的生殖腔本身便有类似结的功能：生殖腔的腔口会在高潮时缩紧，主动把精液留在里面——因为beta往往与同样是beta的伴侣交配，阴茎长度往往不足以支持插入方像alpha对omega那样直接捅到底之后再把里面射满，所以这样的结构对于beta来讲是为了增加受孕率而演化出的手段。然而对于还没有性成熟，暂时无法生育的少年来说，这项刚刚被开发出来的身体功能让他有点不知所措。vlad的结像上次那样卡在靠近穴口的敏感点上，仅仅是那种压迫感就让daniel双腿发抖呻吟出声。他的里面紧紧地吸着间谍的阴茎，生殖腔被灌满了精液，收缩的腔口像是想把它们都留在里面一样。他的生殖腔卡着vlad的阴茎前端，vlad的结卡在他的肠子里，无论哪个都不会很快就能消退放松，所以并没有直接拔出来这种选项。

vlad把绑着daniel手脚的胶带撕开，然后托着男孩的身体，把他给抱了起来，他看上去非常轻松，就好像刚才的性爱并没有消耗多少精力，而且daniel一点重量都没有似的。突如其来的位置改变让daniel的身体往下沉了一点，交合的地方嵌入得更加紧密，vlad顶到了最里面，龟头紧紧抵着生殖腔的内壁，男孩呜咽了一声然后立刻抱紧了对方的脖子，腿也紧紧地夹着间谍的腰试图把身体往上移动一些。Vlad抱着daniel往床的方向走，故意选择了绕远的路线，托着少年身体的力度时有时无，阴茎在daniel的身体里小幅度地进出着。仅仅是最小幅度的摩擦，对于刚刚高潮过的身体而言也已经足够激烈，快感顺着脊柱一路爬到了男孩的喉咙里，变成了断断续续的呻吟。

Vlad把他撂在孔雀标本旁边，那只死去的鸟类的尾羽悬在daniel的头顶。间谍没有其他动作，只是静静地等着情欲自然消退，然后快速地拔出来，低头亲吻男孩的嘴唇。

Daniel发觉自己正主动卷着舌头汲取着对方唾液中的信息素，尽管被放平在床上，他的胳膊一直没有离开vlad的脖子。后穴被灌满了精液，身体从里到外都散发着金朗姆的味道。间谍身上有令人安心的气息，令人不由自主地想靠过去。

他不知道现在是否应该哭泣，不过daniel确信即便这就是放声痛哭的时候，自己也已经过早地透支了眼泪。别无选择时作出的决定或许并没有那么糟糕，至少从某种程度上，精神会受到安慰。他已经做了他所能做的一切了，只是那个结果自始至终都握在vlad手里。他别无选择，况且那黑暗在此时此刻竟让人觉得平静。

男孩呼吸着原本淹没了他的黑色的水，将自己拱手让出。


	4. 狼脸的女人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正剧开始

 

 

**“你将为她献上一切，不管你愿不愿意。”**

 

Daniel被透过眼皮刺入瞳孔的强光照醒，他睁开眼睛，直射的白光让他几乎暂时失明。男孩呜咽了一声，迅速地藏入被子里，如同畏光的蝙蝠。很显然，他没睡醒，昨夜的存档依旧在载入中。不过他很快就意识到这不是自己熟悉的地方，这床也不是sam家的床。昨晚的记忆读取完毕，他突然觉得四周很冷。间谍关掉了手电，脸上冷冰冰的表情如同昨晚的火热性爱从未发生，看到男孩醒了就转身离开了卧室。他知道vlad如果想的话，完全可以扮演一个温柔甜蜜的情人伴他醒来，诱哄着他踏入冰冷的陷阱，但幸运的是，他没有那么做，而是在剥去daniel的伪装之后，自己也露出了本性。

他零星地记得昨晚那个高大男性抬起自己的下巴然后把手指戳进眼睛里拿走了盖在眼球上的高科技塑料片，此刻散在眼前的头发也不是一次性染发剂的苍白色，周身散发的omega气息也已经消失。黑发蓝眼的beta男孩愣在床上不知所措。

不过好在间谍大发慈悲地撂了一套便服，沾满omega气味的黑军服在放了一晚上之后并没有那么好闻，看着vlad一副洁癖的样子，大概是拿去销毁了。

办公室后侧的卧室比他想象得要大得多，daniel摸着墙一路找到了盥洗室，然后滑进放好水的水池里快速地把自己擦洗了一遍。逃跑的念头像是余烬中的火星，尽管理智告诉daniel他逃不出这里，但男孩依旧不死心。或许把自己绞碎了挤进下水管是个不错的办法，想到这里，男孩笑了一下，摇摇头，把自己淋湿的头发又洗了一遍。从他扶着墙走进盥洗室到裹着浴巾出来，前后没有超过十分钟，给alpha设计的浴巾过于宽大以至于把daniel从头到脚裹起来都绰绰有余。男孩在白色大浴巾里头挣扎着摸向床沿，中途还被绊了一下险些头磕桌角酿成惨剧。他擦干头发换上便服，vlad并不在这里，那么这就意味着不会有人来阻止daniel的翻箱倒柜。

之前被摘掉的隐形眼镜被Vlad收起来放到了身后的小桌子上，和自己那副并排的还有那么少说十几个玻璃盒，里面泡着颜色各异的隐形眼镜。抽屉里面的东西他只瞄了一眼就满脸通红地关上然后退后3米距离。床头的桌子上有一叠纸，简洁明了地记录了昨天一天各个地区的状态。衣柜里挂着十几套军装，除了三四件上面有argus的百眼标志之外，还有很多军服一看就属于不同的地区甚至不同的国家。比起装潢华丽内容丰富的外侧办公室，这个卧室相对简洁一些，大概vlad在这里除了和人上床之外就是休息。

Daniel把已经掉到肩膀的领口抓起来，过于宽大的衣服让他感觉自己又瘦又小，非常无力。这里位于地下，没有窗户，中央空调的通风口在天花板上够不到，唯一的出口是面前那扇通往外侧的门，此刻铁门半掩着，没有锁死，daniel没多想就挤了过去。

Vlad在办公室里正在和什么人进行视讯，他在读之前daniel看到的情报记录，视讯另一头女性低沉的声音简短地评价。Daniel进来时几乎没发出声音，而vlad看上去完全专注于分析情报，所以并没有发现少年，不过视讯另一头的人注意到了他，打断了vlad的叙述。

“你后面。”

间谍顺着对方的指示向后看，然后起身把男孩抓到屏幕前。

“这是你的男孩？”屏幕上的女性看上去三十岁不到，有着兽毛般的头发和一张狼一样的脸，金黄色的眼睛上下打量着daniel，她说话的时候露出尖利的牙齿，让他有点害怕。

那女人做了一个夸张的惊讶表情，促狭地看着vlad脸上的窘色。

“他……他是昨晚混进argus的fenton家的孩子。”vlad的语气里没了之前的从容淡定，这倒让daniel更加好奇对面这位女性究竟是何许人士。

狼脸女人像是一下就懂了什么似的点了点头，说道：“能混进argus可不是一般的本事，你把他招进来了？”

“对。” 他看着点了点头，然后把daniel推到画面的正中央，“Daniel，这是mistress，argus的总负责人，我的上司。Mistress，这是daniel，fenton家的beta儿子。”

“vladimir？”

“资料已经发过去了。”间谍回答道。

Mistress点点头，画面的后方有一名女性走过来递上刚刚打印好的资料和一杯茶，她的身影只出现了几秒，不过足矣，面部线条柔和，身体丰满，推测出那名女性是个omega，即便是对于daniel来讲也不是什么难事。Argus总指挥官接过资料快速地扫视，然后笑出了声：“那个beta天才复制了当年的‘奇迹’啊……干得好，vladimir。把他加到变色龙里去吧！”

虽然完全不知道mistress在说什么，不过直觉告诉daniel那一定是一件不小的事情。因为vlad一下紧张了起来，他清了清嗓子，连忙说道：“但是他并不是——”mistress抬手打断了他的话，金色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着间谍。

“他的父母被关在argus，而你是这地方的总指挥，这孩子不会蠢到拿他们的性命冒险。况且，我只要他守规矩。他和argus上上下下的其他人没什么区别，我也不需要他们的忠诚。所以你只需要保证这个男孩和他们一样遵守规矩就可以。”misterss的声音低沉而缓慢，那双掠食者的眼睛宛如金色的欲望深渊，“我们不需要其他人献上忠诚，因为我们支配一切。”

Vlad无法反驳，或者说，他在mistress面前没有反驳的能力。在自己加入argus之后，所有重要的决定都是由mistress一人进行判断。比起隶属于masters家族，Argus更像是她的私人军队——这么说似乎也没什么问题，毕竟她一开始建立argus就是这个目的，和政府合作只是幌子，argus实为mistress自身意志的延伸。

与mistress共事将近20年，vlad很清楚自己这个表妹正在距离人类越来越远。她是理性的崇拜者，认为在这样一个所有人都受制于本能的世界中，文明只是自欺欺人。Mistress是最强的alpha，只要她愿意，这个国家可以是她的一人之国，所有人都会成为受她的血液所支配的人偶，在她眼中，人类的自由意志从未存在。Alpha通常有着强大的征服欲，但mistress却一直遵循用理性作出判断，从年幼时开始，她的物质需求就远低于家族其他的孩子，成年后虽然履行了义务，和omega结了婚，但一直没有生育。如果是那些仿佛从刻版印象的模具里走出来的alpha的话，拥有着无敌的信息素和最为相配、最不可能稀释血统的灵魂伴侣，人生的头等大事肯定就是像老鼠那样繁殖，让自己的血统遍布全国然后恢复君主独裁。但Masters家现任的家主就是这么一个异类，她的考量从不是恣意妄为。Masters以她为家族骄傲，其他的alpha则带着嫉恨与恐惧，至于那些与权力无缘的beta和omega则从未知晓有这么一位人物的存在。

这个世界的所有人都在自身未完全认知的本能的驱使下生存：alpha统治，beta和omega屈服。多数人会将其理解三种性别的身体素质差异，但这只是表面。就如同Alpha的本性是支配与征服一样，beta和omega的本性便是屈服，或许他们自身无法意识到，不过从古至今被他们称作“正常”的生活，全都是在屈服之中才能达成，他们建立起的文明永远不足以击败本能。

她是这幕剧的导演、编剧、出资人，所有人在属于她的这片国土上，怀抱着所谓的“自主意识”而起舞。Vlad也是其中之一，只不过他看到了捆在手脚上的透明丝线。他逃脱不了他的血缘，摆脱不了他的本能——至少在他活着的时候。

“我们不需要其他人献上忠诚，因为我们支配一切。”不，只是mistress你支配一切而已，vlad重复着masters家的口令，在心中默默接下了后半句，让daniel越级加入变色龙计划也好，把自己以dalv的身份分配到这个地方调查叛军身份也好，都只是那个人的一时兴起。

vlad在内心叹息着，点点头，凝视着画面里的女性直到对方关掉视讯，然后像是突然松了一口气一样向后靠在椅子上，顺带把daniel也抓到自己腿上。男孩没有要跑的样子，挣扎了两下之后便老老实实地坐着不动，好奇心战胜了其他的欲望，他想知道自己即将面对的是什么。

Vlad的主要职能除了给mistress当间谍之外，就是给mistress培养更多的间谍。但他并不擅长理论讲解，毕竟纸上谈兵不及实战积累，间谍主要依靠的还是自身的经验。他本以为对方一定是做足了功课才有胆量只身一人闯进国家秘密机构，可没想到daniel在这方面的认知竟是一纸空白。

一句话概括自己二十年的工作经验怎么想都是不可能的事情，更何况mistress还把他安排到了那个连argus都不知道的计划里。所幸daniel看起来已经完全是接受命运不再挣扎的状态，至少不用太担心他泄密给外人。Vlad揉了揉太阳穴，从一团乱麻的脑子里一点点抽出给少年的答案。

 

Argus是由mistress一手建立的军事组织，与政府合作进行军事行动，旨在维护国家内外的安定，行事迅速果决——用不那么官方的话来说，是神出鬼没和手法残忍——它有独立于政府的军队和谍报部门，隐藏在各地。Vlad表面上是argus分区的主管dalv plasmius，实则是mistress的副手，由于alpha之间牢不可破的血脉关系，vlad对于身为总指挥官的表妹有着绝对的忠诚与服从。

除此之外，加入argus就意味着宣布自己的社会身份死亡，新的身份将会按照工作职位进行重新分配。对于外勤人员，一旦被外界发现自己依旧“活着”就会被立即处死，尝试和曾经的亲友联系则会被直接当作叛徒处置，与之相关的人会全部遭到argus通缉，并以凄惨的方式死去。

“总之，别跑，别随便和人说话，别让人认出来你。”vlad喝了一口茶，上面的内容已经被自己重复过无数次，不过之后要介绍的东西需要他仔细思考遣词造句，在透露的信息尽量少的同时，还得让daniel理解自己的处境。

“至于‘变色龙’……它是一个机密的间谍项目。使用人造信息素和其他生物产品伪装自身生理信息，进行渗透、谍报、刺杀等行动，主要是针对其他国家的军事组织。之所以mistress选择你……”他深深地吸气，然后非常不情愿地说道，“因为你符合它的录取资质。”

半晌，间谍把daniel从腿上放下来，顺手把松松垮垮的衣服领子提到肩膀上头。Vlad看着daniel的眼睛，尽管语气里依旧带着无可奈何，但似乎已经下了决心。他不再用惯常那种喉咙里打转的声音，换了字正腔圆到每一个音节都清清楚楚并且准确无误表达意思的语气，说道：“既然你已经进了这个计划，那么你就得遵守这个计划和argus的双重规矩，并且‘你’，daniel fenton，这个身份要向argus的其他人保密。所以在你完成相关的学习之前，我不能放你一个人出去，也不能放了你的父母——他们会在你获得在argus的新身份之后被释放——只要你配合，对于你父母和姐姐而言，这只是一次不愉快的‘保护性监禁’，他们会于监禁结束后在安保人员的陪同下前往首都，在国立科研部门就职，他们说不定还会给你父母买个独栋别墅什么的，在度假小岛上。”

Vlad顿了一下，转转眼珠，补充道：“为了你好，我还是该提醒你一下，如果你现在反悔或者之后动什么不该动的念头的话，他们连公墓的位置都不会有。mistress会很乐意在你面前把他们撕成碎片——我是认真的，你可能没注意到，她身高两米。”

Daniel的脸白了几分，想必是已经很好地收到了警告。Vlad站起来，把男孩带回到卧室里放到床上，然后摸出了床头一本小册子放到daniel面前。

“读，我去给你再找点事做。”间谍转身消失在铁门的另一侧，过了一会，他拎着一个皮箱回来，放到了床头。

“看完它之后你可以看看这里面的录像和资料，鉴于这是你的第一天，我想还是从理论开始比较好。”间谍用指头敲了敲箱子的硬壳，说道，“把问题尽量留到晚上，我需要工作。”他偏了偏头，示意着办公室的方向。

Daniel点点头，低头读起了手中的小册子。间谍对目前的情况感觉很满意，他活动了几下肩膀，离开卧室，回到工作中去。

百眼旗帜悬在他身后，数十个监控画面闪烁在他面前。

 

之后的一天过得很顺利，他的身上一点信息素的味道都没有，进出这里的人全部都没有发现他们的上司卧室里藏了一个不属于这里的陌生人。Daniel把手中的小册子仔仔细细地读了一遍，将argus那几条极有可能要自己命的规矩熟记于心。电脑里的录像画质不怎么样，不过作为间谍入门的课程而言也已经足够，只可惜纯理论的东西实在无聊，他看了不到十分钟就有些犯困。Vlad看样子不会推门进来突击检查，偷懒似乎也没什么关系，daniel暂停了视频，把笔记本电脑合上，连着小册子一起放回到箱子里，箱子里面还有一些纸质文件，不过一切都要等到他先睡完觉再说。他把枕头拍松，掀起双人床的一半被子，躺到了昨晚vlad睡的位置。

他很快就睡着了。

Daniel没想到自己会直接睡到中午。讲真，哪怕是Mr. lancer的文学课，他的最高纪录也只是睡了二十分钟——那还是自然醒的，而现在，要不是vlad一抖床单把他掀到地上，daniel觉得自己能一直睡到入夜。男孩在梦里正和家人重逢，在即将投入父亲的宽大怀抱之时重重的摔倒了地板上。

“这就是你的态度？”间谍挑起眉毛，把餐盘放到了床上，“你最好在下午能打起精神。”

“抱歉。”男孩小声地回答，他也不想这样的，好吧，这也许可以怪罪给这张床，这个软绵绵的枕头，和重量正好的被子，但那都不是主要原因。Daniel早上醒来之后觉得身体又累又酸，从父母失踪、姐姐被捕到昨晚之前，他不曾睡得安稳，再加上昨夜那跌宕起伏的一系列事情以及早上和mistress的电话会面，积压了快半个月的压力和疲惫一下子释放出来，他觉得自己可能还需要再睡个十二小时。但那个掌握全家生杀大权的家伙正一脸不高兴地等着自己，daniel赶紧挣扎着从地上爬起来，坐到床上，接过对方递来的餐盘，拿起里面的面包，放进嘴里。

在确定daniel确实在吃东西，而不是搞绝食抗议之后，vlad便没再看他。刚才的关注似乎让男孩有点不舒服，尽管心里对这个前不久还处于敌对状态的小子没多少好感，但他有命令在身，就算心里多么不愿意也要顺应mistress的意思。尽管当年自己遭到事故之后四周人对自己的要求没有一丝放松，但现在还不是把男孩推到舒适圈外的时候，信任关系在双方都相对放松的时候才比较容易建立，vlad觉得自己可以晚些再复制mistress当年的严苛态度。他坐在床上继续看不久前送来的战报，不知为何，这与之前一周几乎无异的报告让他有点忧心，或许这正中了他最担心的那个猜测：这次的革命恐怕不是一时的潮涌，它正逐渐变成一场持久战。

Mistress肯定不会去在意这种事，虽然这话vlad只敢在心里念叨，但他很清楚，mistress没有政治才能。政客们讨论的问题对她来说全都不是问题，党派之间的斡旋对她来说只是纯粹的庸人自扰。在那个人的概念里，只要向着理性的答案前进，一切的问题都会解决。国家有没有“人”似乎都无所谓。但vlad不是她，vlad是masters家的无名小卒，尽管在argus工作就意味着放弃了所谓的“爱民之心”，把所有人都当成潜在的敌人，vlad依旧无法抑制地担忧起来。战争拖得越久，给这个国家造成的损失就越大，即便是从最无情最功利得角度上来讲，beta的人数减少就直接意味着国家劳动力的损失。战争一旦结束，善后工作肯定会被放在首位，人力财力会有相当损耗不说，兵力也会作出调整，而这时候，敌对国家难保不会趁虚而入，而那时候argus肯定会再度展开大规模行动。如果他年轻个十岁左右的话，还有那个精力和心气再度前往那些凶险的地方偷窃关键情报或者刺杀政界要人，但那二十年里vlad masters已经看过不少黑色的浊流漩涡，尽管依旧忠诚并骄傲于血统，现在他只想让一切尽快平息。

男孩安静地吃掉了盘子里的所有东西，没有挑食，这让vlad感到些许满意。他把餐盘从daniel腿上拿走，收好手边的资料，起身准备离开。在走到门口的时候，他回头看了看男孩仍带倦色的脸，说道：

“那些东西你不用今天全都看完，我只会查到你看完的部分。”

Daniel没回话，只是点点头。Vlad猜他大概真的是累极了，也就没说什么，离开了卧室。

原本充盈在脑子里的血液开始向饱足的胃部集中，daniel又开始犯困，于是揉揉眼睛，翻身睡下，直接睡到了晚上。他到最后也只记住了那个课程录影的前十分钟，还有那几条要命的规矩。

 

Daniel足不出户地在那个卧室里住了三天，晨昏概念在这个没有窗户的地方已经开始模糊。他有时学习vlad给他带来的资料，或者躲在vlad身后旁听由mistress主持的argus战略会议，工作之后间谍会把今天的情报破例带到卧室里去摊开在床上，同男孩一起分析这块地区的形势并推断可疑的地点。将这种机密交给一个只认识三天的小男孩怎么想都不是什么靠谱的事情，不过Vlad和mistress看上去并不在意。这让daniel觉得非常不安，因为它从某种意义上证实了一点——argus确确实实地掌握着他的行为和性命，在他把这些信息散布出去之前，百眼巨人就会捏断他的喉咙。

他感觉自己正用尽毕生的智慧来完成vlad布置给他的任务，尽管说实话这些任务都不是非常困难，但那种性命掌握在别人手中的危机感让少年本能地想要在vlad面前表现出自己的价值。取悦对方以免再度遭到威胁，这一点属于人之常情，vlad对此表示理解，也就对daniel那有些做作的举止没有说什么，毕竟现在他需要的是知识，演技什么的可以之后再说。

第四天的时候vlad下班回来并没有带着资料，男人推开门看了看床上的daniel，两人四目相对的一阵之后vlad走到床底拉出了一个行李箱。

“收拾东西。”他一边打开衣柜一边对男孩说，“mistress叫你去总部。”

Daniel愣了一下，然后立刻从床上跳下来开始收拾铺在床上的资料和文档，与掌握着自己和自己珍视的一切的生杀大权的人要与自己见面，那种不安的感觉再度袭来。男孩的手迅速地变冷，心跳加速，麻利地将床上的东西转移到床头柜上之后抓过vlad扔来的军服套在身上。这件衣服已经不是自己来时穿的那套，而是量身定做的版型，样式似乎也与抢来的那套新兵服有许多不同。Vlad看着被自己脱到地上的罩衫扬起了眉毛，daniel立刻心领神会地赶紧拿起来叠好放床上。低头系好纽扣之后，间谍端着水杯和药片站在自己面前，daniel接过那个白色的药丸放到嘴里喝水冲下，男人拿回杯子的同时用手指抹了抹被水浸润的嘴唇，男孩抬起头看了看他，然后猝不及防地被亲了一下。

朗姆酒味的信息素附着在自己的嘴唇上，daniel下意识舔了舔嘴唇，吃下去的信息素代用品开始起效，他再度闻到了百利甜酒的味道，和vlad的朗姆酒味混合在一起，就好像是被标记了一样。间谍靠近自己嗅了嗅四周的空气，确认了时间之后勾勾手指示意他跟上。Vlad打开密码锁推开通往办公室的门，男孩这才发现卧室的门需要双向解锁而且解锁方式不同，进来的时候他由于思维定势而只顾着找扫描装置，没想到反向推开时还需要将把手分四次扭到不同的角度。即便那时候自己得手，也无法逃脱，所以无论他成败与否都会落入vlad的陷阱。想到这里他背后发寒，走在前面的间谍停下来转身向他扬了扬手。Daniel向前跑了两步紧跟在vlad身后，随着间谍的步伐，走过深红色的走廊。

自己之前经过时看到的男男女女此刻全都以相似的姿势垂头坐在床边，仅在vlad走过时抬起头目送，他们安安静静地在那里仿佛被空气凝固在那，唯一移动的地方就是颜色各异的眼球。走廊的气氛像恐怖电影一样非常诡异，daniel不由得加快了步伐。

守卫在门口的alpha早就换了班，但即便如此他们想必也已经脑补出了自己会出现在vlad的房间里的缘由。两个alpha的脸上露出猥琐的神色，向daniel投以肮脏的目光，不过这样的侮辱也仅止于此。Daniel身上的间谍军服表明男孩属于高于安保部门不止一个层次的特殊部队，除此之外更重要的是他身上带着淡淡的朗姆酒味——这个分部上下所有人都很清楚，这个味道只属于他们的顶头上司，而被alpha标记的omega，自然是这个alpha的“财产”，任何侮辱都会直接被认为是在向这位alpha宣战。

Vlad带着他在argus所处的设施中穿梭，绕来绕去让daniel几乎无法记住路线。他们从argus的正门离开，不过考虑到这个设施的形状，正门只是相对而言比较开阔明显的一个入口。一辆军车等在那里，给他们开门的人穿着军队的服装。男孩能从后视镜里看到负责开车的人看到两位乘客之后并不怎么开心，看他满脸灰的样子，daniel惊讶于自己竟然很顺利地开始推断他隶属于那块防守区。这个年轻的alpha尽管表面上克制住了自己的情感，但轻蔑的味道随着信息素扩散很快就被daniel感知。男孩转过头想看vlad对此有何反应，年长的间谍转头看着他，然后像是什么都没感觉到一样继续看窗外掠过的街景。

Daniel决定忽略那股气息，效仿间谍看向窗外。

这是他头一次亲眼目睹战争。和电视上播放的没什么不同，区别只是当时隔着屏幕闻不到的那股刺鼻的硝烟味道。汽车驶过战区，那里的房子要么坍塌，要么布满了枪孔，daniel不由自主地希望那里原本的住民在这场战争之前就已经搬离。可是他看过地图，战争区域比他现在看到的要大得多，大量的房屋被部队占领或被炮弹炸毁，那里原本的居民无论向何处疏散都会将这份恐慌带到其他地区。而根据vlad收到的指示，战争还有进一步扩大的趋势，用不了多久自己曾经居住的那片和平区也会被纳入战略部署中来，整个amity park都会被卷入战争的漩涡之中，成为政府和反抗军手中把玩的棋子。

Daniel一直没能鼓起勇气问vlad战争何时会结束，因为男孩心底隐隐觉得，vlad自己也没有答案。反抗军的态度从战争开始就是至死方休，而国家便要看着这些曾经属于自己的公民流干他们最后一滴血，daniel想，只要一方一息尚存，这场战争就不会结束，毕竟无论哪边都不会轻易妥协。

他又看了看坐在身边的那个男人，没有得到眼神回应。车子的速度在下降，他们缓缓驶入了临时机场。路过的士兵纷纷停下脚步，毕恭毕敬地敬礼，vlad摇下了车窗，接过警备人员递来的文件，然后签上了自己的假名。他们停在了一家直升机的不远处，vlad打开车门，眼神牢牢地落在daniel身上。他看着男孩从车上下来，面色有些紧张地走到自己旁边，便转身向着直升飞机的方向走过去。

从起飞到降落中间间隔了不短的时间，螺旋桨的声音压倒性地占据了daniel的全部思绪，嘈杂的周围让男孩无法集中精神，甚至无法组织出流利的语句。Daniel头一次坐直升机，同时也是头一次处在这种极端嘈杂的环境里，以至于在他们落地之后的五分钟里，空气被搅动的巨大声响依旧徘徊在他的耳畔。直到车子快要接近箱庭的时候，男孩才想起来，自己一直没有问vlad，他们即将见到的这位mistress是个怎样的人

 

Daniel对于箱庭的第一个印象是：这东西和里面装着的人都不属于这里。

和普通的庄园不同，箱庭没有任何物理意义上的屏障壁垒。但是在不断向它靠近的时候，daniel能明显感觉到自己在向箱庭与外界的那条界线靠拢。在车辆驶过某处之后，男孩真切地感受到自己正在踏入他人的领地，那条无形的边界线把箱庭和外面的世界分割开来，好像这片土地和土地之上的宅邸以及住人都不属于这个世界。

负责开车的年轻alpha军人面色铁青地为他们打开车门，在走完致敬的流程之后浑身散发着恐惧，飞快地把车开走了。Vlad在门口确认了指纹和视网膜，输入了一串密码之后回到daniel身边，两个人在门口站了一会，等待那道铁门缓缓开启。迎接他们的是一队仿生人，他们的面部轮廓和他在vlad的办公室走廊见到的男男女女一模一样。机械的声音报出他和vlad的真名之后这队仿生人包围着他们两个，将二人向内部引导。黑色的铁门在身后关上的时候daniel忽然觉得，自己真正地来到了一个异世界。

目前为止自己所见到的箱庭是完全封闭的，这或许是那种异空间感的来源，但当他们穿过迷宫一样的前厅走进中央的庭院的时候，daniel望着天空，却觉得这天空与自己曾经生活于其下的那个有着巨大的不同。男孩见过alpha，他自己的亲密好友之一和学校里的死对头都来自这个天生处于统治者地位的种族，但这里的气氛和一般alpha身上的那种领袖气质不同，没有那种威严的气息，仅仅是鲜明的“异界”的感觉。

靠近花园的时候daniel终于闻到了另一个活人的气味，他立刻判断出这软嫩甜香的信息素来自一个被标记了的omega。穿着执事服的仿生人为他们拨开垂落的藤蔓，男孩跟着vlad走进花园。不远处的凉亭里坐着两位女性，仿古的凉亭穹顶内部挂了盛满花瓣的网兜。在天气晴好，植物茂盛的花园中，不属于这个季节的花朵碎片随风飘落，一位alpha和她的omega坐在亭子里观景喝茶，这本应是相当浪漫的气氛。但让这份感觉荡然无存的，男孩说不上来究竟是因为高个子女人的那张狼脸，还是那两位之间对于情侣来说过远的距离。

Vlad看上去也很紧张，背在身后的那只手握了握拳。他们逐渐靠近亭子，daniel可以看到那个高个子女人的视线一直紧紧锁定着vlad，而娇小的那个则低头喝着茶。

他谨慎地观察着面前的两人。尽管年龄和vlad相仿，mistress实际看上去比间谍年轻很多。她蓬松的头发让daniel联想起过冬的兽毛，金色的眼睛即便是在阴影里也闪闪发光。她穿着argus的黑军装，戴着和vlad差不多的帽子，daniel猜那衣服上的金色扣子也一定像其他argus的军服那样，上面的花纹是一只睁开的眼睛。即便是坐着，daniel也直观感受到了mistress超乎常人的体型，她使用的杯子比另一位女性的大了一圈，凉亭的标准座椅在将近两米的身躯下简直小得可笑。

不知是不是因为有mistress作为对比，她身边的那位女性非常娇小。那个人是很典型的omega的模样，面容柔和体态丰满，举止比mistress要拘谨些，散发着甜美却带有节制的信息素。Daniel一闻到那个味道就知道这个omega已经被mistress标记，尽管自己似乎并没有什么立场，但这对同性情侣让他着实有些惊奇——毕竟vlad口中的mistress并不像那种会有闲情逸致去谈恋爱的人。

 

“mistress和o。”vlad停在凉亭的台阶处点头致意，daniel也跟着欠身敬礼，名为o的omega女性像是有点害羞似的面颊发红，mistress则不为所动，点点头让两人坐下。

“这是daniel fenton，jack fenton和madeline fenton的儿子，你要的男孩。”Vlad看了看daniel，然后转过头来说到，他的声音听上去比在argus里年轻一些，不知道为什么。

两双眼睛盯着daniel让他心里毛毛的，尽管o的眼神似乎是想要抚慰男孩的紧张，但mistress那像是在期待什么的眼神实在让男孩坐立不安。

“呃……嗨？”他想说点什么，但又觉得无话可说，照理说vlad起了这个开头之后自己就应该接下来自我介绍一番，但daniel现在脑子里一片空白，vlad已经把话全说完了，他现在无话可说。

“别紧张，我不吃人。”开口的mistress声音意外地普通，虽然比一般女性要低沉，但意外地没有预想中的那样咄咄逼人，只是张嘴的时候露出一口锋利的牙齿让男孩非常怀疑她说的话是否真实，“Vladimir，你和他说了些什么？”

“只说了他需要知道的，mistress。”

“只说了名字？”女人向vlad露出怀疑的神色，挑起一边的眉毛，然后摇了摇头，抬起脸正视daniel，“好吧……不管vladimir对你说了什么，还是重新介绍一下吧。我是mistress，你的上司，这里——箱庭——的女主人。”她稍稍偏过身子，“这位是o，我的‘命中注定的伴侣’。”名为o的女人向他们点点头。

“你旁边的是Vladimir——我的表哥，想必你已经认识了。”她靠向椅背，喝了口红茶，仿生人执事端来新的茶具放到茶桌上，mistress把双手放到桌上，摊开，“还有什么想问的吗？”

“呃……”Daniel不知道该如何回答。

“嗯？”她拿过茶杯喝了一口茶，向daniel扬了扬眉毛。如果不考虑那张狼脸让mistress的一切表情都偏向凶暴的话，男孩可以读懂对方正在试图缓和气氛。

“……为什么叫我来？”他试探性地问了一句。

“Vladimir没有跟你说吗？”mistress的金色眼睛扫向vlad，对方迅速移开了视线装作没有听见的样子，“加入变色龙计划的人要来这里做入队检查，顺便一提，你是继vladimir之后第二个加入这个计划的人。”

男孩突然想起几天前mistress决定让他加入计划时候所说的话，如果他没有理解错的话，他之所以能够破格加入是因为体质特殊，那么在自己之前加入的vlad——他突然有了非常不妙的联想：“等等，你是说——”

“我亲爱的表哥在他二十岁的时候，和你一样，因为事故永远地失去了自己的信息素。”misterss一边说一边看着vlad复杂的表情，间谍一副被戳了痛处的样子，但欲言又止，女性alpha露出了有些残忍的笑意，“而导致那场事故的，正是你的父母，daniel。”

“连我都要佩服，他们让同一个‘奇迹’发生了两次呢。”

一时间大量的词汇堵在daniel的喉咙里让他几乎发不出声音，只有零碎的音节碎片从男孩的嘴巴里漏出来。

这不可能，他想说。没人告诉过他这些，而他自己也从没问起过。而当mistress把真相说出的时候，一瞬间有许多疑问迎刃而解，他们之所以会被argus带走，vlad对伪装信息素的了解，一切的一切似乎都有了答案。

狼脸的女人微笑着看着vlad和daniel，十指交握放到桌上，继续说道：“你们两个私下里应该多交流交流，我打赌你的父母从没向你说起过这件事。”

Daniel依旧语塞，只能点点头。

“他们当然不会说，我的孩子，他们甚至都没看到vladimir的讣告，在杀了一个masters家族的alpha之后依旧大摇大摆地在我们资助的大学中继续危险的实验。vladimir的父母要求我们不要声张此事，不过他们扣下了他们的文凭。Daniel，你的父母并没有从大学毕业。”女主人在说这话的时候语气不是很好，那张狼脸上写满了轻蔑，“我尊重他们的决定没有插手，不过你的父母大概并不认为是他们造成了那次事故——尽管那天的监控正好拍到了他们把当班的vladimir拉出实验室。”

“你在出事的第二天就被送到我这里来了，”她像是打定心思将旧事重提，一边用视线迫使vlad回望自己一边说道，“不过你肯定不记得，被爆炸伤成了那副样子，家里有人已经在给你准备葬礼了。”mistress带着笑意看着间谍，语气像是在讲什么有趣的事一样。

“他不需要知道这些。”如果换成argus中的其他人，daniel觉得vlad现在应该已经拧断了对方的脖子，但面对着自己的表妹兼上司，这个男人连一句反驳的话都说不出来。尽管alpha对血统的重视超过其他种族，但男性alpha如此惧怕女性眷族的事情daniel从来都没听说过，诚然mistress比vlad高出一个头而且是“世界上最强的alpha”，但男孩隐隐觉得能vlad以及整个argus屈服于她是因为其他的原因。

“合作者之间至少要彼此了解，vladimir，那是信任的基础。”mistress耸肩，“而且你也应该放下过去了——虽然它造就了你。但至少你已经完成了复仇。”

“感情并没有影响我的判断，mistress。”间谍的表情变得严肃，声音中带了一点不满，“jack fenton和madeline fenton以及jasmine fenton全部符合argus抓捕的条件。”

“我没有怀疑你的意思，”mistress也用了严肃的语气，“我知道argus抓捕他们是出于其他的原因。但这并不妨碍你享受复仇的甘美，看到他们终于被关在铁栏后面难道不让你感到心情愉快吗？整整二十年，他们得到了应得的惩罚。”

Vlad不再说话。刚才mistress的话让Daniel觉得有些刺痛，他想为自己的父母辩护几句，但对于他父母从未提起的二十年前的事故，他又觉得自己无话可说。

于是他们冷场了。Mistress一副恨铁不成钢的表情看着vlad，vlad则一副你说够没有的表情回望着mistress，daniel在旁边看着这一切觉得轮不到自己说话。这尴尬的沉默持续了一小会之后，o放下了手中的茶杯打破了沉默，提议让自己带着daniel在新环境里转转。Mistress没吭声，vlad看了daniel一眼默默地点了头，o起身走到daniel身旁，拉起男孩的手离开了花园。

 

“真抱歉让你看到了那一幕。”他们走进了建筑物里，o才放开了他的手，“mistress和vladimir平时不是这样的。”这位女性omega比daniel稍微高一点点，黑色的卷发分成两股搭在胸前，她看上去有三十多岁，脸型偏圆，眼睛像小鹿一样，嘴唇丰满得恰到好处。o是一个很典型的omega，而且是omega中相当符合大众审美的类型，虽然不知道mistress是如何勾搭上她的，但daniel似乎能够理解为什么那个“最强的alpha”会将其当作命中注定的伴侣。

“mistress……虽然她对自己的事情不怎么在乎，但对于家族里的人非常上心，所以vladimir受伤被送过来的时候，我从来没见过她那么生气。”o有点不好意思似的用手指卷着头发，“呃……对于你父母的事，我很抱歉。”

“……没关系，我想。”Daniel有点不知所措，他不太清楚该如何面对这个和自己有着间接联系的陌生人，“vlad向我保证了他们会没事。”

“那就好，他们会没事的。”o也显得有些尴尬，她的手指绞在一起，“那……我带你把这里大概走一遍吧，你之后或许会经常到这儿来。如果vladimir没空陪你的话，你随时都可以找我。”

“mistress不会介意？”Daniel下意识地接道，又马上改了口，“呃，不，我不是那个意思……我的意思是，mistress是你的伴侣而且还是alpha，她——”

“哦，你不用担心。我和她并不是你想的那样。”o笑了笑，领着daniel走进箱庭的深处，他们从第一个十字路口转弯，进入了似乎是休息区的地方，“这里是室内喝茶的地方，mistress经常拿这个地方来开家族会议，整个房子都处于监控之下，女主人而言，这里没有秘密。”

Daniel觉得自己的脸白了几分。O有些抱歉地看着男孩的脸色，连忙加了一句：“呃……没必要害怕啦，她不怎么看的，只是留档而已。不过你确实不用掩盖什么的，凡是来这里的人都早就被他们密切观察研究过了。”然而这句话并没有多少安慰的作用，反而让daniel更加担心他所要守护的秘密，尽管自己目前还活着就是它尚未泄漏的最佳佐证，但他不知道这个秘密还能被封存多久。

他们依次经过了存放园艺用品和室内花卉的房间，做冥想的房间，三个藏书的房间和数不尽的实验室以及一个设备齐全的军事训练场。daniel没有去过真正意义上的庄园所以他无法判断这个地方对于一个庄园来讲是否过大，不过对男孩个人来讲，他心目中的这个地方已经快逼近一个小小的国家——当然，事实上箱庭确实只是一个特别大的庄园而已，只不过过于简洁的装修和相对曲折的构造在意识中将这个地方放大，让男孩有了这种错觉。

箱庭在地表只有一层，像被巨人丢弃在山林里的白色迷宫。Daniel跟着o不知道拐了多少个弯，这位女性能走得这么熟练，说明她在这里生活了相当久。她为他推开餐厅的门，这个房间的装修和内部摆设与整个箱庭那研究所一样的风格截然相反，就像是从某个皇室宫廷剪切下来直接粘贴进这个容积相当的房间里一样。中央的长餐桌可以容纳几十个人，餐厅的一侧还有相当华丽的落地窗，两边的尽头都留出了足够跳舞的空地，墙上挂的油画和地上铺的地毯自然也都是出自名工巧匠之手。O走到靠着落地窗的沙发处坐下，男孩看了看窗外的树林然后挑了背后是墙的位置。

“这是他们家族聚会的地方，把这个房间运送到这里据说费了很大的功夫。”o摸了摸沙发的扶手，看着这个房间的各处，“博物馆里那些是仿品，真品全都在这。”

“运送？博物馆？等等……为什么？”Daniel有些疑惑，这里的装修确实很有复古气息，但若说这里的东西并不是仿物而是那个时代的真品确实有些令人难以相信，尽管能住在这个地方的mistress一定是有着相当财力的人，但在纯白的装修环境里设置中突然插进来一间厚重华丽的餐厅兼议事厅，其缘由怎么想都不会只是“有钱”一点。

“为什么这里要修成这样吗？”o问，看到男孩带着疑惑的神情点头，她回答道，“这个据说是mistress的家族长辈授意的，将这里既当作议事厅，又当作家族历史的陈列室，这里摆放的东西全都一度为这个家族所有……Masters家族，你不觉得非常的耳熟吗？”

“呃……抱歉夫人，不是很熟。”

“共和前的末代暴君？虽然已经是两百年前的事了，但我猜历史书上还是会详细讲讲共和前后的吧。”o看着daniel，脸上露出“希望你能想起来不过我猜你需要科普”的表情。

“……呃，对不起……我历史不好。”Daniel觉得自己的脸正尴尬地泛红，o的表情让他觉得他是唯一一个在这里之前没有做过任何功课的家伙，这简直太蠢了。

“不，我不该指望的，毕竟历史课那么无聊。”她试图缓解这份尴尬，耸了耸肩，“况且只有少部分人才会去考虑那些看似不相干的东西之间的联系。Daniel，masters是神话的眷族和历史的后裔，他们的血脉本身就是帝王的象征。”

“……真的？”Daniel露出了难以置信的表情，讲真，他确实没好好学历史，但他不傻，可以分辨什么是事实什么是夸张，o看上去不像是在说谎，但谁知道呢，这可是嫁给了mistress的人，在外人面前把这个家族夸耀一番再正常不过。

“听起来很假吗？”女性omega歪了歪头，起身拉着男孩走过那些存放着文物的玻璃罩子，一个个指给他看，“好吧这听起来确实挺假的，但mistress向我保证了它们都是真货，‘不战而胜的战士’，嗜好用花朵将人淹死的暴君，同时与四国交战扩张版图的女帝……他们的遗物被这个家族代代相传。不仅如此，masters家族的特征是他们的信息素中具有的某个成分，接触到的人会自然而然地向散发出这种信息素的人臣服。结合遗物和遗物所有者留下的后世传说不难发现这些人拥有的是masters家族特有的信息素。也就是说他们全部属于masters——他们属于这条血脉。”

“呃……好？”那些摆在灯光下的古物看上去确实有许多年头，不过daniel对历史真的不感冒，他看着o讲得认真，也只能勉强应付。

“嘿，了解这些东西没什么不好的——毕竟她现在是你的雇主。”听出了男孩的不耐烦，o用稍微认真的语气说道，并且摆出了那种教育不听话小孩子的表情，“如果你哪天需要面对那个家族的话，你就会明白的。”

 

他们离开了这个风格奇怪的地方，继续在箱庭中探索。白色的仿生人时不时从他们身边走过，不过那些“生物”对他们的经过并没有多看一眼，专心于自己手头的工作。Daniel不知道这些仿生人究竟仿生到了何种程度，但他猜想就算是全国的天才们聚集在一起编码，这些家伙也永远都不会拥有灵魂。

O在议事厅里打开了话匣之后就没怎么停下来，非常详尽地给daniel介绍了这个地方和这个家族的历史。

Masters家族是一个历史久远到从神话传说便已存在的家族，其特点是信息素中带有大量的会令人产生敬畏感的物质——这也是masters家族的人能不战而胜和建立王国的原因。这个家族盛产alpha，信息素中的令人臣服的成分随着abo性别递减。共和之后因为最初的几年社会上对这个姓氏太过忌讳，以至于家中的一些人选择了和那些不属于上流阶层的alpha家族联姻来谋求出路——当然，在那段提心吊胆的时期过去之后这些小型家族统统被masters吞并，毕竟他们的信息素无时无刻不在告诉别人谁才是真正的主人。大部分的masters家族成员（尤其是alpha）选择了留在家族为其效力，利用这个家族积累起来的财富在共和初期的商业领域获得了不小的成功，而在之后的两百年左右的时间里，他们致力于多领域的投资和发展。现在这个国家的主要科研机构和行政等机构里面，都有这个家族的人存在。

当然这没什么奇怪的，政治科研等等需要强大智慧和决策力的领域一直都是alpha的天下，尽管有少量的其他性别参与其中，但他们的作用微乎其微。况且这个国家说白了就是被几个显赫的alpha家族控制，原本就是王族的masters参与其中并没有什么稀奇，又因为基因优秀的缘故，这家中不少人在政府身居要职，而剩下的也掌握着相当的影响力。共和之后这个国家不再受masters一家摆布，但它依然在alpha们的控制之中，只不过这次各个家族互相制衡，倒也维持了两百多年的繁荣和平。

直到mistress的降生打破了这个alpha之间的平衡。

这名alpha女性有着先天的缺陷——她的信息素分子过大，无法离开淋巴和血管，只能在体内循环，而信息素这种主要用途是散发传播的物质分泌速度相当快且难以分解，导致了大量的信息素在mistress体内淤积，浓度高得可怕。体内受信息素调节的腺体也因为高浓度的信息素的影响而过度分泌，造就了mistress的身高和狼一样的面容。至于“世界上最强的alpha”的名号，也是因为信息素的缘故，masters家族特有的令人臣服的物质在mistress体内自动地提纯，仅要三毫升，便能让一个alpha对她俯首称臣任由摆布。

当然，一个只需要放血就能不战而屈他人之兵的生物放在哪里都会被当成武器使用，为了避免被其他人得到哪怕一毫升的血，mistress在10岁之后便被放置在为她专门建造的箱庭中，由仿生人照料起居。

Mistress在箱庭内完成了学业，18岁的时候成为了masters家族的主人，对此家族里没有任何一个人提出异议——这个家族以信息素强弱决胜，而mistress的信息素足以碾压这家里的每一个人。除了强大的信息素之外，mistress还是个天才，大学时期主攻人工智能，联合家族中的其他科学家制造了箱庭里这些仿生人，在这之后她又将精力投入到生物医学领域，argus使用的伪装型信息素和vlad服用的代用品都是她和家族内部的其他专家一起研究的成果。不计容貌的话，mistress可能是daniel所知道的最完美的人类。

Mistress的强大让masters家族嗅到了复兴的希望的同时，也让其他的家族体会到了等量的恐惧，只要她想，任何人都会是她的掌中玩物，她甚至可以仅靠信息素武器来对抗装备整齐的军队。不过所幸的是，这个女人对政治毫无兴趣，建立argus的初衷只是为了履行家族义务的“一时兴起”，而这个课题太过有趣，mistress就把它保存了下来。自此，天平开始向着masters家族的方向倾斜，mistress和argus的存在开始在各个家族之间形成流言，原本制衡的状态被打破。然后在经历了小范围的内部整理之后，一切又平静如初，当然，主要还是归功于mistress对政治的冷感，对于国家的运转，她表示没兴趣看看就好。毕竟这一切随时都可以按照她的意愿停下，文明在臣服的本能面前只是自欺欺人，她不需要真正去控制什么，就像建立军队绝不仅仅是为了有朝一日屠戮敌人一样。

而Argus的存在，只是为了保证最终的一切都会属于masters。

Daniel觉得不寒而栗。在此之前，他从未听闻过有关masters或者mistress的任何事情，他可以确定这个家族的名字从未被真正写入课本，这个巨大庄园恐怕也不在地图上存在，就连sam这样的alpha和tucker这个信息狂，都不曾触及到一丝一毫。他感到害怕，这个自己诞生、成长的地方此刻竟让他感到如此陌生，十几年的共存并没有让daniel触及这个国家的本质。老师们教导着平等，官员们畅谈着民主，但最后的最后，这个世界依旧围绕着最原始的定理旋转：优秀的种族指挥领导，劣等的种族跟随听从。这就是这个世界的人类本性，改朝换代还是共和民主，都无法改变这一点。

O一边喝着茶水，一边面色和蔼地对男孩说着令人不安的话语，她在察觉到daniel的脸色越来越僵硬之后便停了下来，稍微有些抱歉地表示是不是自己说的太多吓到了他。但daniel想了想只是摆摆手，o作为mistress的伴侣，说的自然是她在那女人身侧十几年的见闻，她与自己没有利益冲突，没必要唬弄一个argus的间谍。如果这就是真相的话，哪怕上面挂着铁丝荆棘，daniel也别无选择只能照单全收，他觉得自己应该谢谢o，感谢她抢先剧透了他将要面对的是怎样一群怪物。

“希望你没喝太多水，等下要吃饭了。”mistress的声音从门那边传来，daniel差点没拿住手里的杯子，哦该死，他忘了mistress也是不会散发信息素的特殊体质，紧接着他闻到了金朗姆的味道，稍微偏过头去，vlad被那个巨大的女性完完整整盖在了身后，看上去有点生无可恋的样子。

“走吧，今天可不是机械料理呢。”o笑了笑，跟在daniel后面，四个人在mistress的带领下走进了那个富丽堂皇的餐厅。

 

事实上，他们还是等了一会，mistress把他们带到那里安排入座了之后便匆匆离开。三个人挤在长桌的一头，daniel看着另一边那相当壮观的空席，觉得有些尴尬。

他们当然没得到家族宴会的待遇，仿生人推着车子送来了餐具，玻璃杯白瓷盘，配上不锈钢刀叉，对男孩而言，这是和amity park的中高档餐厅差不多的配置。不过反过来一想也有道理，就为了两个客人（其中一个还不属于masters家族），任是谁都不会拿出镶金盘和水晶杯。

餐具如此，酒水自然也是走了同样的路线。Daniel对酒精饮料没有什么研究，毕竟他没到那个年纪，不过仿生人拿出的葡萄酒瓶看上去完全就是实验室的自产货。相比之下给他的气泡饮料反而显得高端了很多，他拿起杯子抿了一口，是很清爽的苹果味。

Vlad坐在他旁边，对男孩的行为不赞同地挑眉。不过他也不打算纠正，间谍双手交叉，转过头看着daniel：“能告诉我你们谈了什么吗？”

“那，你会告诉我你们说了些什么吗？”Daniel反问，他撇了一眼坐在对面的o，她看上去似乎很惊讶自己说话的语气——daniel才想起来自己没有对他说，除却上下级关系外，vlad和自己的关系有多糟。

“可以，在这里没什么可保密的。”vlad稍微回忆了一下，“你们离开之后，我们稍微讨论了一下花园的布置。我对她说，Heliogabalus不是个好皇帝。但mistress觉得他有很不错的艺术品位，至少用花瓣将人淹死比用拔甲钳和烙铁来得更有视觉美感。我回答说谋杀和装潢不属于同一种艺术，她嫌我没趣就换了话题，讲了最近家里的动向，对于这次动乱他们依旧采取观望态度，等待argus的调查完成后再做决定。”

“就这些……？”这些能讲一下午也真够无聊的，当然，这句话daniel还是足够聪明到让它烂在肚子里。

“然后mistress又和我说了‘那件事’。”vlad的表情变得凝重，他和o对上了眼神，o露出了无奈的表情，“她这样很频繁吗？”

o回答：“和往常一样。我会建议她去做其他的事情。”

Vlad点点头，叹了一口气，说：“我对此依然有不好的预感，希望只是错觉。毕竟她的求索在我看来并不会有结果。”

O苦笑了。

“但那毕竟是mistress，以她所处的境界，看到的世界说不定和我们看到的有着本质上的不同。”vlad继续说道，看上去似乎是说给自己。

“在得出答案的那一刻，这世界就会被改变吧。”o接着他的话，深吸了一口气，露出微笑，“我们只能做好自己的事。”

Daniel来回看着这两个突然变得深沉的大人，满脸都是问号。

 

窃窃私语随着mistress再度进入大厅而停下，那女人换了一套衣服，看上去像是实验服和正装的整合版。她身后的仿生人推着食物推车，给在坐的人上菜。

这是正餐的简化版本，一点冷盘，一道主菜，然后给o和daniel上了甜点。虽然摆盘看着很朴素，但吃起来意外地好吃。Daniel没有去过多少高级餐厅，他也尝不出这几道菜究竟是个什么水平，直到晚上被仿生人领着去到了他们在箱庭的居所，vlad合上门之后才告诉男孩晚餐是mistress亲手做的，是家族聚会时都很难尝到的稀有菜品。

“mistress她是个完美的天才。”vlad的语气里没有一丝称赞的意味，“她永远都会选出最好的那个选择。”然后强行塞给你，不管你愿不愿意。

Vlad的人生的前二十年都非常自由，他的家庭和masters本家非常疏远，以至于他从来不知道有这么一个表妹的存在——更不知道这家遵循着以信息素来作为支配手段的事情。自从那场事故之后，他的人生急转直下开始了一连串的身不由己。消除了信息素的alpha和beta无异，而vlad很清楚自己绝对不会屈尊降贵以beta的身份苟活——在alpha眼中beta是低等的种族，而在一个masters家族的alpha眼中，beta则是注定要被统治的奴隶。留给vlad的出路很少，要么向家族求助，以高昂的价格购买还在测试中的信息素代用品来恢复自己的身份，要么切断外界往来在家隐居做自由职业者，当然，这两条生路在那时几乎没有被纳入考虑范围，自尊心连续受创之后失去信息素可以说是致命一击，在mistress为病床上的自己解开拘束带之后，vlad的第一个念头就是拔掉手上的针头然后用输液软管勒死自己。

不过Mistress抓住了他的手说要不要为她工作，在持续的挣扎中那根针头扎破了mistress的手。Vlad闻到了淡淡的血腥味，然后发现自己没了选择。那是他第一次见识到面前这个庞大的女人的恐怖之处。

把伤口用创可贴贴上之后mistress开始和他权衡利弊，间谍这个工作虽然危险，但对于vlad这样的alpha来说足够刺激，而且他有能力将它做得非常好。每一个alpha都渴望权力和征服的快感，而argus可以提供这种监视和主宰他人人生的机会，更妙的是，它并不隶属于政府，仅仅是与政府合作，argus最终效忠的是masters的血脉，而alpha对于血脉有着绝对的忠诚。

“况且，除此之外你无处可去。总之，你可以考虑一下。”一通分析之后mistress以这句话做结，她拍了拍盖着vlad腿部的被子，站起来舒展身体，“想好了之后你让他们带你找我，我去和人见个面，听说那人是我‘命中注定的伴侣’。”

当晚vlad就去找了mistress，对自己的旧身份宣告死亡。不仅仅是因为他仔细考虑了一整天权衡了利弊，还因为mistress大概是不小心滴了一滴血在他的被子上，那信息素让他别无选择只能向她臣服。那之后vlad开始为她工作，为她监视国内外的动向，为她潜入其他国家的政府和军事机关偷窃机密文件，为她刺杀那些有着关键作用的人物，按照她的旨意，扫荡所有可能威胁这个国家发展的障碍。

Mistress非常聪明，有着强大的控制欲，但她的决定遵从着理性，而最要命的是，她永远能在众多选项里选出最好的那个。这就是和mistress相处了二十年vlad能得出的结论，二十年里mistress一直左右着自己（和其他很多人）的人生，而那些决定所造成的结果之好，让他找不到任何理由抱怨这件事。这就是mistress除了信息素之外另外一个让人恐惧的地方。有人觉得佩服，有人将她看作神，而vlad觉得恐惧，mistress早已偏离了他心中对于人类的定义。

“vlad？vlad？”Daniel的声音把他唤回现实，他站在窗边站了很久，窗户开着，夜风已经将房间吹得有些潮湿了，已经换好睡衣的daniel正坐在床上掀开被子的一角，“我要睡了。”

“睡吧，little badger，明天还有不少事要做。”vlad关上窗户，从衣柜里翻出给他准备的睡衣，然后走进浴室。洗漱完毕换好衣服之后也上床躺下，不知道是出于什么意味，mistress给了他们双人床的房间，却只给了一床被子，他用习惯的姿势躺下，在尽可能不碰到男孩的情况下让被子把自己盖住。在分部的时候他们也是睡在一起，不过那时候vlad会用胳膊和腿把男孩压住免得对方逃跑，而在这里他没有必要这么做，毕竟没有mistress的指示，谁也逃不出箱庭。况且就算是vlad，也有想单独一个人睡的时候，尤其是在这样的一个夜晚，他又想起了自己的人生是怎样的不受自己摆布。

 

Vlad做了梦，就像是为了呼应睡前的思绪一般，他梦到了以前的事情。

二十年前他刚刚进入argus的时候间谍部门仍在构想中，所以mistress为了让他习惯新生活，在最开始的一年里几乎是把他当成贴身侍卫一样随身携带，亲自训练他并将他暂时编入镇压部队。那段时光很难被称为一段“生活”，因为镇压部队里除了他和mistress之外根本就没有活人，这也解释了为什么那时候的argus为何神出鬼没不为外界所知——因为里面的士兵全部都是不会说话的仿生人。

他加入镇压部队的那年正巧赶上局面不稳暗流涌动，政府的委托每个月都会按时送达。

他梦到了自己第一次参加行动，他们在午夜包围了一个庄园，仿生人将出口封锁，mistress和vlad负责潜入。他们首先封锁了武器库，然后在城堡一样的大宅中寻找里面的活人。vlad迅速地找到了主卧房，他们一起制服了庄园的主人和他的妻子，但他回头发现mistress不见了踪影。vlad把那两个嫌疑人押送出去交给仿生人看守，循着声音寻找自己的上司，他逐渐发现自己脚下的地毯被血浸湿，那条血路被火把照得发亮，四周散落着beta的肢体——那时候的mistress就已经装备上了外骨骼一样的强化装置，徒手撕开人类的躯体对她来说就像是撕纸一样地容易。血迹指向了一间卧室，里面灯火通明，门无法被完全推开；一只巨大的看门狗的尸体挡住了门板，它的下巴不翼而飞，腥臭的血流出门外，汇入血河之中。那个面容似狼的女性alpha把婴儿床上的孩子摔在地上，那蠕动的生物在发出啼哭之前便化为了她鞋底的一块红色的污渍。

然后那女人伸手想抓住另外一个孩子。Vlad看着记忆中的自己一脸惊慌地冲过去抓住了她的胳膊。

“放开我，Vladimir。”女性alpha的语气带着愠怒。他立刻松开了手，但并非出于恐惧或者其他自主意图——女主人的手被看门狗咬伤，血液中的信息素挥发在空气里令vlad的身体不由自主地屈服。

“我们的任务是除了那两人之外，不留活口。这有什么难以理解的吗，Vladimir？”金色的眼睛中什么都没有，没有同情没有怜悯，就好像生命对于这个alpha来说只是项任务，是她研究的课题中需要破坏的仪器。

“但是他们只是孩子，他们——”他试图辩解，但那声音就像是从嗓子眼里挤出来的一样。

“完成你的任务。”argus的头目用金色的眼睛审视着vlad，他甚至无法移开视线，只能盯着那金色的漩涡。

是的，他知道argus的行事方针，为了“绝对的控制”，不留任何变数——即便对方是襁褓中的婴儿或者什么都不懂的宠物，只要列为目标，就必须抹杀。

他突然觉得眼前的表妹异常陌生，只是徒有人类形貌的欲望的实体。没人能忤逆Mistress，那女人把带血的手放到vlad面前的时候一切就是定局，他不过是她的提线木偶，他们全都是她的提线木偶。在狼一样的双眼的注视下，vlad的手开始移动，他接过mistress手中的孩子，双手一拧，将它送入了坟墓。

他们随后点燃了整个房子，在被火光映得通红的夜空下，年轻的间谍看着自己的上司用门口的铁栅栏把宅邸中所有的尸体穿起来——叛国者的下场不仅是痛苦的死亡，死后他们还会成为最坏的例子，警告所有试图“威胁国家”的人。

当然，“威胁国家”只是明面上的幌子。

真正致他们于悲惨死地的原因是Alpha的本性中的支配和征服。

他从不愉快的梦中醒来，或许是夜晚太冷的缘故，daniel已经从床的那头一路蹭到了自己怀里。在经历了远远超出他的日常的一切之后，这个孩子的睡颜难得的平静安稳。

只可惜这个孩子很快就会夜不能寐，就像第一次任务之后的自己一样。Vlad花了很久的时间才说服自己这一切都只是自己工作的职责所在，但即便是现在这个可以面不改色地杀死任何人的自己，再被迫回忆起第一次从他人手中剥夺生命时，他依然会感到一丝罪恶感爬上背脊。

他依旧憎恨着jack和maddie，同时对眼前这个曾经试图袭击自己的孩子没有什么好感，但在这样的晚上，在经历了这些回忆之后，他感到些许的同情。Daniel也不过是被什么人当作了棋子，他做出的选择是一样的身不由己。


End file.
